


Lithium-Oxygen-Vanadium-Europium

by Frankinscense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Human AU, Human Names, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankinscense/pseuds/Frankinscense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias is a first time chemistry teacher that makes a bet with his roommate that he can get a date faster than him. His roommate Gilbert gets one sooner but to save face Mathias lies and desperately seeks out a fake date. The only person he's able to find in time for this is his own senior student, Nikolas Bondevik. (Human names in Notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fe2O3+2Al-> 2Fe+Al2O3+Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Denmark-Mathias Kohler, Norway-Nikolas Bondevik, Canada-Matthew Williams, Prussia-Gilbert Beilshmidt, America-Alfred Jones, Hong Kong- Kaoru Wang and Iceland-Erik Bondevik.  
> Also In no way-shape- or form do I approve of or condone any relationships between teachers and students.

'Take a deep breath, remember to smile. You can do this!'

"Hi! I'm Mathias Kohler, and I'll be your AP chemistry teacher this year. If anyone in here doesn't have this class on their schedule, then you'd better go find the right class before you're too late." One brunette scurried out of the room, muttering about how he was going to be late for his piano lessons.

"Okay! So, this will be my first year teaching, and even though this is AP, I want to give out as little homework as I can, mostly because I know you won't have time, and I don't want your grades to drop because you're passing out on your papers every night. Of course, you will have a bunch of stuff to do in here, but not as much as other Advanced Placement classes." He started passing out a syllabus to the students and explaining as much as he could. "Any questions?"

A few hands raised into the air. The first that caught Mat's eye was an Asian girl in a lot of light pink. "Yeah?"

"Are we going to have seating assignments?"

He shook his head, drawing a smile from a few faces around the room. "Not for now. I mean, if you guys want me to actually dictate where you sit, sure. But really, you work better if you aren't sneaking and yelling across the room to talk to your friends." A couple of the hands went down, and Mathias picked another. "Yes?"

It was some blond kid with glasses and a computer seemingly attached to his hip. "You're a new teacher, right? Have you taught before?" The haughty tone of his voice suggested he didn't think that Mat had much, if any, experience.

That didn't put Mathias off for even a second. He knew how to deal with snobby people. "Nope. I did the student teacher thing for about a year, but this is my first official teaching job." You don't let it hit you. If you let it hit you then you show weakness. His father had always taught him that showing weakness was unacceptable.

The last person was a sleepy-looking brunette, and he smiled at him. "What's your question?"

"Are we going to make anything explode?"

The Dane's easy smile turned into a huge grin. "Definitely. In fact, in the first demo I'm going to show you today, I'm gonna blow up some powder. So! That brings me to the first order of business. Attendance." He pulled the clipboard off his desk. "Sadiq Adnan?"

"Here."

"Ludwig Bielshmidt?" Remember that face, serious, a good worker, very focused on his words. Blonde, tall, very fit.

"Present."

"Eduard von Bock?" Seems to be engrossed in tech, annoyingly so. Blonde as well, glasses. Make sure that kid doesn't act like he knows better.

"Yeah."

"Nikolas Bondevik?" There wasn't an answer, but when he looked up, his eyes went straight to the obviously bored Nordic beauty that was raising his hand, looking out the window. 'Wow… He's…." Mathias paused a moment, then marked Nikolas as present and continued. "Gupta Muhammad Hassan?" Egyptian kid, black hair, appearing studious.

"Here."

"Elizaveta Herdevary?" Pretty girl, long brown hair, a little too curious about him for his liking.

"Here!"

"Hercules Karpusi?" Sleepy-looking kid, gonna have to make sure he's not falling asleep in class.

"It's pronounced Her-key-lez."

"Got it."

"Bruce Kirkland?" Broken nose, crazy dirty blonde hair. Literally dirty. Huh.

"Right here."

And on the list went.

"Unfortunately, you guys aren't allowed to make the flamethrower part, but you do all get to blow up something that's kinda light but has a high density. So think about that tonight and make a mental list of things you could use, and we'll create a big list in class tomorrow."

A hand raised in the back of the classroom. It was the kid with the glasses and computer again. "How old are you, Mr. Kohler?" The boy was surprised he was a teacher at all, let alone an AP class teacher.

"Twenty-four." Even the Nordic beauty in the back looked a little surprised. "So we have about five minutes left. Think about what kind of stuff you want to make explode, and ponder life."

Eliza raised her hand. "Mr. Kohler? Are you single?"

Mathias chuckled softly. "Yeah." The group of girls was sent into a fit of giggles. Mat grinned and turned back to fixing his desk up. Schoolgirls were silly. He remembered very easily how they had reacted when he was just a student teacher, and when he was a student himself. Getting a girlfriend wasn't hard. If he wanted a girlfriend, that was.

"I have a question." The voice was soft and slow, equal parts musical and calm. When the teacher turned back, the hand raised came from the boy in the very back. Nikolas.

"What exactly are we learning by causing these explosions?"

Mat actually liked this question. "Well, the first part is learning how not to accidentally blow yourself up when mixing chemicals, and the other part is that if you plan on going further into chemical research, then you need to know how to make things go boom to get along with your colleagues who are just as, if not more, insane than every mad scientist you've seen on TV or read or heard about. Trust me on that one."

Another guy near the front piped up. "And it's just awesome! Really, dude! We're seniors! We're allowed to have some fun!"

Mathias laughed a little. "Well, that too. But the only way you guys are gonna start this stuff is if you sign the form thing that I'm passing out right now, and as funny as it can look, please don't singe each other's eyebrows off. It's not a good idea."

A couple of his students started nudging each other with big grins on their faces.

*Awesomely Transitioning*

Mathias looked up from his desk, eyes scanning his students as they took notes from their unreasonably large textbooks. "Anyone who's done can put away the book and join me over here for a quick run-down on what we're going to be doing on next Monday."

A few students got up and gathered around the teacher's desk. One of those was Nikolas. He had been nearly tripped by one of the boys. Luckily, his natural surefootedness saved him. Mathias frowned, though. Why they had to pick on him, he had no idea.

Mat gave them all an explanation of the upcoming concepts and re-explained to one of them. He sent them back to their seats, but Nikolas remained back. "I wanted to ask when the test would be."

"Oh, that's next Friday." The Norwegian nodded, writing it down on a scrap of paper. "It'll have a few things you were taught last year as well, just to see how much you remember."

Another nod from the boy. But then he paused, face as stone as ever. "That's reasonable. I wanted to make a request while I'm here. I want to work alone for future labs."

"As long as you're sure, that's fine." He was confused by the request but then realized that most in the class were rude to the boy.

"Yes, thank you. It's better this way." With all the grace of a cat, Nikolas moved through the desks and students easily. Mathias watched him under the guise of examining his students. There was something off, though. Nikolas had definitely completed his notes, but they were no longer on his desk. Judging by the soft sigh, they had been taken. He sat down and tried to write down what he remembered.

Mathias looked around, trying to find who had taken it, and an idea popped into his head. "Anyone who has their notes, please bring them up to my desk."

Quite a few of his students came up and put them on his desk as he stood, going through the desks and spotting the papers. He recognized the neat loopy handwriting of the Norwegian. He leaned over the brunette boy and snatched them, looking them over thoughtfully. "Hm." The boy looked up and was about to protest but saw it was the teacher and promptly shut his mouth. Mat smirked softly and put them on Nikolas's desk. "You may want to put your name on this."

Nikolas looked up at him, surprised, and quickly put his name on the top of his notes.

Mat smiled and put it up in the pile of finished assignments. It was less than a minute before the brunette boy came up to his desk. Benny, Mat remembered. "Can I have those notes back? He was letting me use them."

Mathias gave him a look. "Do your own work. This is a judge of how well you take notes."

Benny frowned, wanting his way in the matter. "Other teachers let us share, though. They're just notes."

Mat's eyebrow raised, the disapproval apparent both on his face and in his voice. "I've given you my answer. And while other teachers may let you, I don't. This is an AP class, and you will do your own assignments."

"Fine." The boy nearly stomped back to his seat.

His students started getting into groups with their friends to talk as they finished the assignment until the bell rang and they shuffled out of the room. Nikolas hung back, waiting for them all to leave before he approached his teacher. "Thank you, but mind your own business."

Mat looked at him curiously. "You're welcome. But it wasn't just for you. I don't tolerate those kinds of people."

Nikolas's face stayed blank, but Mathias was looking him in the eye, not liking the emotions he saw there. "Still. If they want the notes, fine. It's better than what they can take themselves, anyway."

"Like I told him, I wanna see how he takes notes. Not see your notes fifteen times. That doesn't help them at all."

"I know. You're not the one going to get blamed, though. You understand that, right?"

"I do." And he did. He knew that little things like that wouldn't help much. "But truthfully, I haven't the slightest clue how to help right now."

Nikolas shook his head. "Then don't help." He met his teacher's eyes finally. "It's better that you don't unless you understand what you are getting into."

"Then help me understand."

Nikolas turned away, apparently able to read the concern in Mathias's eyes. "I have to get to class."

"Would you like to come after school?"

"No," he said and quickly got out of the classroom, into the traffic of the crowded halls.

But after school, after all the other kids had left for home, Nikolas walked back into his classroom, taking his usual seat in the back. Mathias looked up from his grading. "Hey, Nikolas."

No greeting was given in reply. "My brother has to stay after school."

Mat put down his pen, watching the Norwegian. "What grade is he in?"

"Ninth." Nikolas kept his sentences clipped, still not looking at the man in the front of the room. Mathias opened his mouth to speak, but Nikolas cut him off. "I'm just doing homework." Mat nodded, figuring it was best not to press the issue. After a little while, a frustrated sigh came from the Norwegian.

"Something wrong?"

"Calculus homework."

Mathias remembered calculus. And how much he hated it. "Want help?"

"How well do you know the material?" Nikolas asked cautiously.

"Pretty well." Nikolas grabbed his book and paper, bringing it to the teacher, indicating one of the problems. "Ohhhhh. That." Somehow he managed to explain it to the younger man without Nikolas getting even more lost.

Nikolas took his papers back and held them up to his chest. "…They're jealous."

"They're jealous?"

"The other students."

"Why, specifically, are they jealous?"

Nikolas started walking back to his desk. "Because I won the awards they wanted and their parents pushed for without trying too hard, I'm smarter than most of them, and the teachers like me. It's something that's built up over the years, so it's nothing new." He paused, looking back at his teacher. "But when you act, it gets worse. So. Leave it alone."

"Why is it so bad that I want to help?"

"I already told you. It would only get worse." It seemed as if he had tried before and failed.

"What if it didn't, what if it got better?" He stood up from behind his desk. "I can help you, Nikolas."

The Norwegian turned fully to Mathias. "How can you be so sure?"

Mat smiled. "I'm a confident person. I won't give up."

He could barely hear Nikolas's muttered reply of, "Or you're an idiot." It made Mathias smile wider. "Prove it to me... that you can help."

A buzz came from his pocket, and Nikolas pulled his phone out as Mathias said, "I will."

Nikolas didn't respond to that but packed up his things, the text having been from his brother. "See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night."

Now, when you're a teacher, you can expect to be at school late. Luckily, it being the beginning of the year, he had a bit less to grade than normal. He was able to get out of the school and back to his apartment by five in the evening.

He flopped on the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes. He heard his roommate walk in from the kitchen. "Gil, tell me again why I wanted to be a teacher."

"Cause you're awesome with kids and you wanted to help them?" Gilbert prodded his hand with a beer that Mat took gratefully.

"But why did I decide to teach high school?"

The Prussian pushed the other man's legs up so that they could both sit on the couch. "Why? What happened?"

Mathias scooted up so he was leaning against the arm of the sofa. "There's this kid, Nikolas. Everyone picks on him, they trip him, take his work, and are just plain rude, and he just lets them! He's one of the gentlest people there, and they hate him because he's smart and got all these awards." He sighed, thinking of his other classes. "And it's like he thinks he deserves it! And there's this girl! Ughhhh, she keeps flirting! It's not even subtle! I just want to scream at her that trying to sleep with your teacher isn't gonna get her a better grade!"

Gil grinned at that. "It may not be awesome, but it's kinda funny."

"Well... Yeah, kinda." Mathias chuckled. "But still!"

"Sorry, Mat, but it's to be expected with high school kids."

"I don't remember anyone hitting on our teachers when we were in high school." He knew a couple teachers that should have been hit on, but none of them actually were.

Gilbert laughed. "Oh, there were one or two." Mat gave him a look as if to say, 'Like who?' "Well, I'm sure you could guess one of the chicks, but I think the best was this one with really long white hair and was pretty awesome." He snickered to himself.

"Was she in our grade?" The Prussian nodded. "What was her name?"

"Think about it, dude. Who's the most awesome person ever?"

"According to you? Hmmm, lemme guess… You?"

"Yep! Dressed as a girl and messed with the teacher." His grin got bigger. "You should have been there!"

Mathias laughed out loudly. "Dude! How come you didn't tell me!?"

"I thought I did!" He had told a lot of people that year.

"Nope! Was it that prick guy, Mr. Edelstein?"

They high-fived as the albino nodded, both grinning their widest. "It was so awesome, dude." Gilbert dropped his hand on his buddy's shoulder. "I'm sure it'll get better. Just give it time."

Mat sighed, not liking the feeling he got when reminded of the issues. "Yeah."

"Do you need the awesome me to make an appearance?"

The Dane laughed. "That'd be funny, but you'd get bored."

They both thought about it and chuckled, their thoughts about the same. "Is it just the one kid and the girl, or are you having problems with others too?"

Mathias dropped his head back, groaning. "They found out I'm 24, and suddenly it's like I'm some college guy for them instead of their teacher." He rolled his head to the side to look at his friend. "Maybe I should wear a suit?"

Gilbert shrugged. He thought it might be worth a shot. "You could try, but you should get it cleaned first. I had to borrow it for a thing at work."

"Seriously?" Mat groaned again. "Stop screwing with my clothes."

"Sorry, Mat. I was making them look more awesome." He didn't even try to look sorry as he took a swig from his beer.

"How did you even make it fit? I'm taller than you by, like, half a foot with twice the muscle."

The albino was silent a moment then exclaimed, "Don't question the awesome me!" Mathias laughed, shaking his head. "All you need to know is that I made it work, and I looked awesome."

"I gotta get my suit to the cleaner." He stood, heading towards his room.

"Take mine too," Gilbert called after him.

"Fine, fine." He grabbed the suits, both looking sufficiently messed up. "I'll be back in half an hour. Order something tonight, will you?"

Gil nodded and grabbed the phone as Mat went out the door.

When he returned a bit later, ordered-in breakfast foods were on the coffee table, Gilbert sitting on the floor to eat them. Mathias sat down across from him, grabbing his Styrofoam container full of pancakes and eggs.

"Any teacher gossip to share yet?"

Mathias swallowed his first bite. "Um... apparently this creepy teacher Ivan keeps hitting on this little Canadian kid. Oh! And that teacher, Ivan, his sister is the principal. She's scary but pretty cool. Her name is Natalia. There's this guy in my first period, Tino. He's dating my younger cousin! You know, the big scary one?"

"Wow. Kid must be fearless." Gilbert remembered his first time meeting the Dane's Swedish cousin. Tall, hulking, scary face.

"I know! Berwald is crazy scary!"

Gilbert nodded thoughtfully. "So is that principle."

"Know her?"

"Unfortunately." Mat gave him a confused look. "You have to help me if she finds out I'm messing with your students. That woman is nuts." Natalia with a brother named Ivan? Oh yeah, Gilbert knew them. The sister had come after him with a kitchen knife last time they saw each other.

"No problem, bro."

*Awesome Transition To The Next Morning*

Mathias put on his cleaned suit and got into his car. It may have been a bit older, but it was still really hot. An older style Zenvo. He had gotten it for his 18th birthday. Kind of a "Congratulations! You got into college! And you're out of the house! And you're 18 now!" present all in one.

He was going along the streets, noticing the frosty edge to the grass and sidewalks. But then he saw Nikolas. Nikolas and a younger boy he assumed was the little brother that the Norwegian had spoken of before.

He pulled up alongside them and rolled a window down. "Do you guys want a ride?"

The younger boy retreated closer to his brother, looking up at him and asking softly, "Do you know him?"

Nikolas nodded. "He's my teacher."

Again to his older brother, in a quiet voice. "Can we get a ride?"

Nikolas obviously wanted to say no at first but nodded again. "Thank you." They both climbed in when the doors unlocked.

Traveling in silence was a bit awkward, but Mathias attributed it to his being a teacher and the general sleepiness of the morning.

Arriving and getting everyone out was also a quiet affair. "See you in class, Nikolas."

Nikolas nodded and headed to his locker, putting a few things in. Bruce came over and leaned against nearby lockers. "So. You already corrupting the new teacher?" Nikolas ignored him, knowing better than to engage. "Nikolas. Answer the question. Are you -"

Nikolas interrupted him. "I heard you, and no."

"So how'd you get a ride from him, then? What did you do? Hm?"

Nikolas closed his locker, resetting the dial. "Nothing. He offered."

"Ha! Right. Bet you wish you had your own car~." His tone suggested more, though.

The sound of a woman's heels came closer and closer, the principal looking them over with a frown. "Both of you get to class."

Bruce smiled innocently at her, turning to look one last time at the Norwegian. "See you later, Nikolas."

Nik could only nod and head off to his own first period class.

Suddenly the doors to the school burst open and a man, looking not too much older than many of the seniors there, rushed in, going straight for the woman. His blonde hair was askew, his square-rimmed glasses nearly falling off his nose, his clothes in disarray, and a brown bomber jacket covered most of it up. "Matthew Williams. Which classroom?"

Natalia frowned at him, not liking a visitor to come in unannounced. "Who are you?"

"Alfred F. Jones. Mattie's older brother." He held up his wallet, showing her his ID. "And his classroom is?"

She could recall having to speak with the counselor about a boy named Matthew Williams. Something about her brother forgetting him, and she had previously had to pull him out of his class. "Room 134-C. What's wrong?"

"I think he may have a paper of mine. Thanks." He dashed off, then turned right around and back to her. "How do I get there?"

Natalia sighed. "Down the hall to the left, five classrooms past on the right side." She pointed down the correct hallway, and he ran off, giving her a winning smile as he did.

"Thanks!"

Alfred found the classroom easily and yanked the door open. "Mattie?"

The Canadian looked up from his notes in surprise. "Al?"

Al saw his little brother and rushed over, grabbing his backpack and rooting through it. "Hey Mattie. I think I crammed a paper I need into your bag last night."

Matthew gave him a look. "Why is your stuff in my bag?"

"Because it was dark and I thought it was mine- There!" He grinned as he pulled out a packet of papers. "Stupid college paper... Okay! See you later, Mattie!"

Matthew blinked as his brother was gone in a flash. "Bye, Al."


	2. 2Mg(s)2HCl(aq) -> 2MgCl(aq)H2(g

Now when Gilbert walked into the class, Mat grinned. He had already had trouble with a couple of his students, and the Prussian was sure to distract them from being even worse. "Class, this is Mr. B, or Gilbert. He's here because he's also an upcoming teacher and is studying my methods." Which was total bull, but no one was going to call him on it.

He directed his friend to a seat near the front of the class. Gil looked all around, seeing a couple of interesting people before sitting and grinning at the Dane. "So, Mat, teach us!"

Mathias laughed and did so; he was currently doing a lecture, and hopefully he would get to the demonstration later.

While he did this, Gilbert started searching out the people that Mat had described to him. He could find the Norwegian boy easily. He was a bit more distant than the rest of the class. And then his eyes hit one girl. She fit Mat's explanation perfectly. Gilbert grinned and quickly threw a note at her.

The blonde picked it up, curious, and then read it, her cheeks turning a little red. And after a few more notes, Gilbert got up and left the room, waiting in the hallway. Mathias nodded a little to his friend, anticipating what was probably about to happen.

The girl, however, did not. "Mr. Kohler? May I leave for a sec? I promise to be right back." Her voice was cloyingly sweet. Mathias didn't even look her way as he replied.

"Take the pass."

"Thank you." She got up, took it, and left, meeting with Gilbert in a more secluded hallway. "Were you waiting long?" A feral grin was upon the albino's face as he shook his head. "Did you really mean all those things?" She moved closer so they were almost touching.

"Maybe." Without her noticing, she had been backed into the wall. "Maybe not." And his grin dropped, replaced by a hard line.

"What…?"

"Listen. The awesome me seems like I'd be perfect for you, but no. I have more awesome people to be with." She snorted, amused by his arrogance. "I don't like it when people can't take a hint and mess with my friends. Mat's a good man. You're risking a lot by trying to seduce him. I'm sure you understand the value of time, don't you? Waste your time on him, and I wouldn't think about any more future plans."

She leaned away, the glint in his red eyes scaring her. "You can't threaten me... I'll tell the principal you did!"

His fingers lightly brushed her cheek. "You want your face to stay all pretty, don't you? It would be so un-awesome if I had to come back to rearrange it." Now, normally Gilbert woudn't be threatening young girls. Or girls at all, for that matter, but Mathias was his friend, and he wasn't about to let this girl who wouldn't give up mess up his friend's career. She shivered under his touch. "You understand, right? Go after Mat again and you'll never meet another man."

She nodded a little, eyes showing her fear. "Awesome. I wouldn't discuss this with anyone, either. I'm sure you can guess how bad that idea would be. You wouldn't be the first to learn." She nodded again, and he moved away. "I'm done with you, then. Return to class and show us what a good girl you can be."

Her heels made a clacking sound as she hurried away, getting back into class and into her seat.

A little later, Gilbert walked back in, grinning at his roommate. "Hey Mat, make something explode already."

The Dane chuckled. "Let them finish the notes."

"He's finished." Gilbert pointed at the Norwegian. "Now make those notes explode."

"Need my awesome help?" he asked as Mathias started setting up the demonstration.

"Nope! You'll kill yourself."

"I would not!" The albino protested. "I only burned down the lab  _once_! And you know it was awesome."

Mat gave him a look. "This is  _my_  lab, and I like it the way it is." The teacher looked at his class as he backed away from his desk that was now all set up. "Class, there are many people you don't allow near this sort of thing. Gil is one of them."

A few students laughed softly at that, making the Prussian pout. Awesomely.

The blonde computer kid in the back raised his hand. "Mr. Kohler? If he's here to study your methods, shouldn't he be taking notes?"

Gilbert grinned at the boy. "I have awesome memory skills, kid. Taking notes sucks, anyway."

Mat gave him a look, still grinning. "He  _should,_  but I doubt he's gonna. If he needs to remember something, he'll just ask me later." A thought popped into his head. "Which reminds me! If any of you need help with anything, school or otherwise, feel free to email me or call me at any time." He put his email and phone number up on the board. "And don't hesitate. If you're in trouble, seriously, all you need to do is ask."

Mathias always wanted to be that teacher that the kids could come to if they had problems. He had already discussed that with the counselors, and they had agreed that it would be good for them all if there were more than three people ready and willing to talk with students if needed.

Gilbert groaned at the sight of their landline up on the board. "I don't need them calling our place all the time, though, Mat."

That comment sparked a bunch of whispers, questioning why they would live together, if their teacher was really single, and if he wasn't if that meant he was gay, and if that was with the "friend" of his.

Mathias just shrugged. "Most teachers here are too old to talk to."

"You know we'll get prank called!"

"And? We prank called our teachers. It'll be interesting to see how these kids can be any more imaginative than we were." The implication that these two had known each other for a long enough time to have been in school together shoved new rumors into the equation.

Bruce leaned over to Nikolas as the two adults argued over whether prank calling them was alright. The Norwegian was writing down the information. "I bet you didn't really need his number. You probably already asked him for it, for car rides and whatever else you want to use him for."

"No, I didn't."

"Surrre. Don't worry. We all know." Bruce leaned back in his seat.

Nikolas shook his head and looked back out the window. Leaving first when he had the opportunity.

All of them emptied the classroom, some stopping to thank their teacher or say good luck to the "aspiring teacher."

The bell rang again, and the new class walked in. "I'll introduce my awesome self this time. I am Gilbert, the most awesome person you will ever meet." One of the students who sat down caught his eyes: a quiet blonde with wavy hair and glasses. "Hey Mat. You take attendance yet?"

Mathias shook his head, "You wanna do it? I gotta send an email off."

"Sure." He grabbed the clipboard. "Okay! If you're not here, you're automatically not awesome." And though he massacred some of the names, he eventually came to the last two. "Tino… whatever your last name is?"

"Vainamoinen. And here."

Gil looked at the last name. "Matthew Williams."

A soft "Here" came from the blonde boy with the glasses that Gil had seen earlier. Gilbert grinned and committed the name and face to memory.

"That's it, Mat! Now which one is your cousin?"

"I told you he was  _dating_  my cousin."

"Tino." He grabbed a book of notes and made a little memo to himself. "Okay, so today we're going to finish our discussion from yesterday."

The albino held up a hand. "Now, hold on a moment, Mat. I need to talk with him." He walked over and leaned on the Finn's desk. "How do you put up with a scary dude like that?"

"He's not scary! He's sweet."

Gilbert snorted in amusement. "Right, and my name is Prussia."

"He's very kind," the Finn protested. "Maybe not to  _you_."

"Gil, stop harassing my students. Now," He gestured to the board full of topics for their discussion. "Let's get started."

When the class was finally done discussing their new chapter, Mathias started setting up the demo again. "And now, because it was requested, I'm going to do a demo of our next lab with Gilbert."

"Awesome!"

The Dane put the last bit of magnesium into the test tube and stepped away, handing the Prussian a lighter. "Light it, then take a step back."

Gilbert went forward, messed with the lighter, and, little known to Mat, dropped a little extra something in, rejoined his friend, and grinned.

Suddenly a green color started appearing in the mixture, and Gil pulled him back a bit more before the whole thing came exploding out, managing to only crack the tube it was in instead of completely shattering. "Gil!" The teacher went rushing around the room, trying to open all the windows before the fire alarm went off.

"That was awesome!" Gil jumped up, pumping fist in the air. Soft laughter came from the blonde boy Gilbert had been watching most of the class.

"At least warn me! I don't need to be the cause of another fire drill!" And just as he said it, the alarm started going off. Mathias groaned and pointed to the door. "Dang it! Okay, everyone, you know the drill."

The students cheered and started heading out, laughing and pushing one another.

Gil grinned all around at the mini chaos. "What a familiar sound of success."

Mat laughed, remembering their times in high school. "Our science teachers hated us so much."

"So worth it." Gil glanced at the blonde boy who had hung back. "You coming, or do you want the blame?" The boy shook his head and quickly left with them. "Awesome explosion, though, right?" Matthew smiled softly and nodded, and the Prussian nudged his buddy. "See, Mat? You should do this more often!"

"No way, man." He laughed again and gestured that he was going to the teachers' meet up.

"No one would need to know. Anyways, I'll stay with the kids. Don't need teachers yelling at me too." Mat nodded and started walking toward the other group.

Matthew was going the opposite direction, about to join the glom of students. "Hey! Um... Matthew!" Gilbert jogged over, walking at the boy's side. Mattie glanced over at him, seeing the red eyes meet his own. They both stared for a moment, Gil looking away first. "Wonder if Mat will let me come again after this."

"Maybe. He should, you're his... friend?" The boy's voice was soft, and it made the Prussian smile.

"His awesomest friend ever!"

"You're pretty odd..." Gil shook his head, his grin getting wider. "How old are you?"

"Just a few months younger than Mat, actually."

This seemed to surprise the boy. "Really? You seem older."

Gilbert shrugged. "It's true. The white hair throws people off."

Matthew was quiet a while. "Albino, right?" Gil nodded. "Does it ever bother you?"

"Being called a monster isn't always awesome, but that's their problem." Gil had heard that a lot growing up. Monster, demon, all sorts of things.

"You don't look like a monster."

"Thanks."

"What's your accent? I can't place it."

"Would you believe me if I said Prussian?"

Matthew seemed to think about it a moment. "I don't think I'd believe anything else." He gave the white-haired man a smile.

The self-proclaimed Prussian grinned wider. "You're kind of awesome, you know?"

Now let's leave that here for the moment and go back to the moment that Mathias left to go talk to the teachers. He had spotted the Norwegian and was talking to him.

"I assume the explosion was your fault?" The young man had a disapproving frown on his face.

Mat rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "Well, half yes and half no. I let Gil near the experiment, and he added something. It was a bigger explosion than I thought."

The disapproval stayed. "So indirectly your fault."

"Hey! It wasn't me! It was him!"

Nikolas's arms that were crossed over his chest slowly lowered, less tense. "But you allowed him into the school and didn't watch him closely enough. Even  _I_  knew he would try something given the chance."

Mathias started to pout. "Yeah, but- but- but-"

The younger rolled his eyes a little, shaking his head. "You make me wonder if you really are as old as you claim."

A grin came upon the teacher's face. "I get that a lot."

"Right... Shouldn't you be with the other teachers?"

The man blinked, seeming to realize that he had something to do. "Right!" And he scrambled over to the group, finally able to explain the situation. Apologizing for his mistake.

Nikolas was about to head for his class when he saw the usual crowd coming toward him, and he braced himself. "Getting buddy-buddy with the teacher again?" The first was smirking a bit.

"So you really are corrupting him. No surprise there," another remarked.

Nikolas refused to look at any of them. "It's none of your business, but we were only talking."

A laugh came from the first again. "Sure, about what you need him to do for you."

"No. About the explosion that set the fire alarm off." Nikolas tried to walk past, but one of them grabbed him by the arm. The boy was about to speak before a loud Finn walked in, shoving the other boys out of his way.

"Nikolas! There you are!" The boys quickly left, knowing Tino had a very large boyfriend that was likely to hurt them if they even touched him. "I hate those jerks." The smaller boy's glare followed the group. "Are you okay?" Nikolas nodded, thankful. "So how has your day been? Aside from the jerks."

"Different, considering Mr. Kohler drove Erik and me to school this morning and we had to handle his friend."

Tino cocked his head to the side. "He did? That's weird."

Nikolas gave him an understanding look. "That's what I thought, and I would have said no, but Erik wanted to."

"Was Mr. K weird about it?" Nik shook his head, having to push back his hair behind his ear when it fell out of place.

"No. Unfortunately, some of my classmates saw."

"Oh, great." The Finn groaned.

"That's what has them acting up more than usual." Another irritated look was sent at the group from the little blonde. "I just won't do it again. With time, that should help."

"What are you gonna do if they don't?"

"Nothing. It isn't anything I haven't dealt with before." Tino was about to protest, the word 'Still-!' escaping his mouth, but the Norwegian held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. We'll be out of here soon enough anyway."

Tino was near stomping in frustration. "Still! You shouldn't just take this crap from them."

"It's better than giving them reason to make it worse or them deciding to go after Erik in any sort of revenge. I can handle words and a few shoves." Tino sighed, wanting to have a solution and coming up with none. "We're done talking about this, Tino."

They nodded at each other, separating to go to class when the all-clear signal was given.

Gilbert met up with his friend as they walked back, slinging an arm around the man's shoulder. "So. How much trouble did you get into?"

Mat shrugged. "Not a ton. I blamed a bird hitting a window, startling me. A little. yellow. bird. that might  _just_ hit a window if you get me in trouble with my boss." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the Prussian.

"Hey! Don't threaten Gilbird!" Mat shook his head. "I just made your job more awesome."

Mathias sighed. "Speaking of my job, what were you just doing?" His tone was curious.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

***Mini transition to the end of the day***

"So how long do you have to stick around this place?"

"About another hour or so. School's out in half an hour, but I've gotta make sure all of my school stuff is done."

The Prussian pouted. "Lame. You sure I can't mess with the chemicals some more?"

"Yes. Go find some kids to terrorize or something." Mathias waved his friend off from behind his computer.

"Awesome!" He jumped off the desk. "If I get in trouble, I'll tell them you gave me permission!" Gil wandered the school for a while, then heard a few of the students yelling and cheering and quickly started to investigate for the source. After a minute of searching, he found a group of guys surrounding two others.

One of them was being roughly shoved into the lockers, grinning. It was the Norwegian kid that Mat had talked about! "Hey! What's going on here?" Gil tried using his most authoritative voice. Seeing that there was an adult present, they pushed the Norwegian down and dashed away. He sighed angrily and offered a hand to Nikolas. "You okay?"

Nik glared at the floor. "I'm fine."

Gil sighed again and pulled the boy up by his arm. "Come with me." Gil started walking, still holding onto his arm, heading back to Mathias's room. Nikolas pulled away a little, walking on his own until they arrived at the Dane's classroom.

"Why-"

"Because." He opened the door and put a hand on Nikolas's back, pushing him through. "Hey Mat. This is one of your students, right?"

Mat looked up from his grading papers. "Yeah, hey Nikolas. Did something happen?"

"No. I'm going back to meet Erik."

He turned to leave, but the Prussian stopped him. "Some kids were ganging up on him in the hall."

Mathias stood, hands on his desk. "Oh no, was it the same people who it always is?"

Nikolas sighed, looking away. "And a few others."

The teacher grabbed a pen and paper from the side of his desk. "Give me their names."

"No. They won't be expelled for this, and I don't want them attacking my brother or it getting worse when they come back."

Mat frowned at his favorite student. "We can have all of this stopped. Your brother won't be hurt. I won't let it happen. I just need names."

Nikolas seemed to be even more hopeless when he heard those words. "Don't make empty promises. I've had enough of those in my life." It looked as though he had heard enough for his share and more.

"These aren't empty," Mathias tried to reassure him.

"How many teachers do you think I've heard that from?" Mat shook his head a little, making the Norwegian want to sigh. "Enough to know it's just words." He started listing the names, and Mat wrote them down.

"Thank you. I won't let you down."

"May I leave now?"

"If you really want to, I guess, but first," Gil grabbed his arm in a different place. "does this hurt?" Nikolas tried to pull away, wincing from the pain. He let go of the Norwegian. "Infirmary first, then. It won't kill you to get some ice."

"Fine." He left the room.

Gilbert watched the boy go. "Think I need to follow him?"

Mathias nodded. "Please do."

"You owe me, Mat." And he dashed off after the Norwegian.

Nikolas heard the footsteps behind him. "You don't need to follow me. I'm not a child."

"But you're stubborn. Just accept it. I'll leave as soon as we get there."

Nikolas sighed and let Gil escort him to the nurse's office. When Gil returned to his best friend, he took a deep breath and grabbed the Dane out of his chair. "Let's go, Mat. You want to go barhopping or see what the awesome me has stashed away in the apartment? Cause I need to get a drink, and I think you do too."

"Barhopping it is! I wanna dance. But we need to get out of these first." He gestured to the suits they were both wearing. He stood up and grabbed his coat. "Let's go."


	3. C12H22O11+H2SO4->12C11H2O

When Nikolas opened the door to his house, he had already anticipated the Finn and had stepped aside as to not be hugged viciously.

"Firstly, I'm raiding your closet, and secondly, you're coming with me." He walked in and as soon as the door was closed and started dragging his friend up the stairs to his room.

"What are you planning, Tino?"

Tino smiled big. "Something fantastic."

"I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you're planning." He could see the little blonde searching through his closet, grumbling about how Nikolas had all these nice clothes and never wore them.

"Yes, you are." He threw a tight t-shirt and a pair of light colored jeans at the Norwegian. "Go put those on."

"No." Nikolas calmly put them to the side on his bed. "I want to stay home tonight."

"You have to come out tonight! It's the only night that all three of us can go together!" The pout was beginning to surface, and Nikolas had to look away for fear of being trapped by it.

"Tell me where we're going first."

Tino shrugged a little. "It's this... club... But it's a really good one! Mattie's been there half a dozen times now, and he still says it's good."

Nikolas hesitated, knowing the Finn was wearing him down. "No."

"Please?" Tino pulled out his signature puppy eyes. "We won't have another day that all of us are free for weeks!"

"I don't feel like going out right now." Nikolas avoided those eyes like the plague.

"It'll get your mind off things," the littler blonde prompted.

Nikolas sighed, giving in. "Fine." He grabbed the clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

"Yay!"

***Awesome Transition***

Mattie pulled the Norwegian close, talking in his ear over the loud music. "Want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine for now."

Matthew shrugged and went to the bar, flashing the tender a smile and passing a napkin with his order on it. A pale arm wrapped around the Canadian's waist. "Hey, Mattie. Why're you here?"

The blonde looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the familiar eyes of his teacher's friend. "Gilbert?"

On the other side of the club, Mathias was finally buzzed enough to dance around on the dance floor, though if everyone was being perfectly honest, it was more grinding than anything else. Unfortunately for everyone involved, so was Nikolas. But he was  _actually_  dancing, gathering the attentions of many on the floor.

Mathias only saw a head of pale blonde hair and the crowd, people trying to get closer and join the Norwegian beauty. Mat, being the tall and intimidating person he is, was able to make his way through the crowd, joining the other dancer.

His student was more observant, however, and stopped as soon as he managed to make out that it was his teacher beside him. When the Dane figured that out, he finally recognized his student. "Oh, hey!"

"Why are you here?"

"To dance, of course!" He laughed. "Well, that and drink."

Nikolas glared, then dropped it with a sigh. "No one hears about this. Right?"

"Scout's honor!" Mat laughed and nodded, turning away. He could tell on Nikolas for being an underage drinker, but then Nik might accuse him of inappropriate behavior, and as a teacher he really couldn't afford that.

And they managed to avoid one another until nearly an hour later, when a guy was flirting heavily with the Norwegian, who wasn't happy with it, obviously. "Come on~. I just wanna get you a drink!"

Nikolas's glare could shatter glass. "Let go." The man had his arm in a surprisingly strong hold.

Mathias saw this and quickly made his way over, wrapping a single arm around his student and pulling him back. "He's with me." Nik couldn't even try to hold back the faint blush on his cheeks.

The guy groaned. "Ugh. So boring." The teacher shrugged. "Can't you share?"

Nikolas spoke again. "No. He can't."

The man opened his mouth to protest, but Mat held up his free hand and shook his head. "All mine." He chuckled when the guy stumbled away, grumbling about all the pretty ones having boyfriends.

Nikolas pushed his teacher away as soon as the man was out of sight. "What?!" He hissed at the older man. "I am  _not_  all yours!"

Mat smiled, the drinks he had already consumed getting to his head. "I know. Did you want that guy to leave or not?"

"Remember who your students are, Mr. Kohler." Nikolas wasn't even sure exactly why he was upset. "You didn't need to go that far."

"He wouldn't have given up if I hadn't." Mat crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the counter where the bartender stood.

Nikolas couldn't think of more reasons that would help him in the argument he was trying to start for reasons lost even on himself. "Still. Never again."

The Dane nodded, not planning on ever having to again. He hoped that this would also be the last time he met one of his students in such a place. "I didn't think it'd be so insulting to you."

And to Nikolas, it wasn't. Honestly, anyone could see how attractive the Dane was; he didn't need to have full brain power for that. "You're my teacher." He did a once-over of the man in front of him. "I don't trust your intentions."

Mat gave him a look. "What would my intentions possibly be? You're my student." He shook his head. "I don't think that way."

That only seemed to annoy the Norwegian even more as he made his way back into the crowd, pulling someone random toward him as he started to dance again. He didn't even see the person he was with, not caring, just annoyed.

Mathias watched him for a while longer, learning what a force of nature Nikolas truly was. Then his eyes scanned the crowd and caught his friend with what appeared to be yet another of his students. Mat groaned and grabbed another drink, swearing never to come to this club again.

Though it looked like Gilbert was not the one doing the seducing this time; the once shy and quiet student had Gil wrapped around his little finger. Matthew had his arms wrapped loosely around the Prussian's neck, showing how casual he was trying to appear, but pale arms were tight around his waist, making sure he was the only partner Mattie had all night.

As he kept watching, the smirk on Matthew's face got bigger, and the surprise in Gil's eyes kept growing. At one point the Canadian pulled Gil's phone from his pocket and appeared to be putting his number in before pressing a kiss to the corner of the albino's mouth and sauntering away, joining Nikolas and what appeared to be his cousin's boyfriend, Tino.

They left quickly and Gilbert rejoined his friend, looking pleased with himself and slightly stunned. "Damn."

Nikolas was dropped off by the Finn at his house pretty soon after that. Nik was just lucky that their dad was out of town. He hated it when the Norwegian drank. A lot.

Erik sat up a bit more from his spot on the couch. "You're back early."

Nikolas nodded and gave a hard look to the other one on the couch with his little brother. "When did you come over?"

Erik answered for the boy. "After you left."

"And you are leaving when?" He truly didn't like this friend.

The boy from Hong Kong raised an eyebrow at the Norwegian. "When he wants me to go."

Nikolas glared more. "You have an hour." Erik reluctantly nodded at that. When his father was away, Nik was the one in charge. And with that statement, the Norwegian headed up to take a shower and go to bed.

Kaoru put the arm that he had moved when the older man came in back around his boyfriend. "Why does he always do that?"

Erik shrugged, grabbing another piece of licorice and handing one to his boyfriend. "I don't know." He leaned back into the dark-haired boy's hold a bit. He liked it when Kaoru held him like this.

"Why was he back so early? I thought we'd have at least two hours." Erik shrugged again. If there was a problem, Nik would tell him later. Beyond that, he didn't care much. He didn't even know why Nikolas went to those clubs; he obviously wasn't very fond of them.

For some reason, though, Kaoru wanted them to go when they were a bit older. He claimed that it was because he knew that Erik was lying about being a good dancer, which he was right about, of course, but it's not like he flaunted that fact like Nikolas did.

The thought did come to mind on who might have been at the club that night that would make Nikolas more irritable than usual. Hm. Well, it probably didn't matter.


	4. 2Na(s)1Cl2(g) ->2NaCl

Now for about a week or so, Nikolas had done his very best to avoid his teacher, even skipping one class. But as the library was closed after school again and he had to wait for his younger brother to finish his study session, the one place he could go with such cold weather would be Mr. Kohler's room.

"Hey, Nikolas."

The student nodded and placed his things down on his desk, including a violin case that Mat hadn't seen before. "My brother needs to stay late again."

"You play violin?" Another nod from the blonde boy. "For how long?"

Nikolas sat down and pulled out his paperback: a fantasy novel. "Since I was four. And I love it, it's not that I must do it for credit." The thin fingers stroked the case gently. "My mother played it and then taught me."

Mat grinned. He was also a lover of music. "I'll have to gossip about music with her on parents' night, then." Nik went silent. "I play cello myself. For about sixteen years now."

This surprised the student. "Really?"

Mathias nodded. "What kind of stuff do you play?"

Nikolas opened his case, running his fingers over the wood of his violin. "It depends. Usually classical or my own works."

"You write your own too?" Nikolas nodded, impressing the Dane. "Wow. That takes talent."

"I know. It comes naturally." Mathias chuckled softly and was about to continue his questions but was interrupted. "Anyways, is there anything I can do in here? I finished my homework in class."

Mat looked around, then pointed to the front lab station where he often preformed demonstrations. "Hmmm. Wanna help me design the next experiment? No explosions this time."

Nikolas closed his case and slowly walked up to the table, the slightest of smirks on his lips. "If I don't, something might explode anyway."

Mat grinned as he stood on the other side. "Probably."

"That's not a good thing." The Dane laughed, making his student shake his head. "You make me wonder why they hired you."

"Yeah." The teacher hesitated and pulled a few more materials from the drawers. "Me too."

Nikolas frowned at the man in front of him. "You agree?" Mat shrugged a little. "Why? You seem more like a fool who wouldn't care."

Another shrug. "I care. I just don't always show it." Nikolas frowned more, not liking that answer. "Besides, if I showed it, people could exploit that."

Nik's eyebrow raised questioningly. "And yet you're telling me."

The Dane nodded, pushing an electric balance towards him with a container of magnesium powder. "I feel I can trust you, considering you didn't sue me for sexual harassment for that night. Three grams please. Exactly."

Nikolas started pouring the powder into the cup on the scale, being careful not to spill. "I will if you bring it up again."

"Got it."

"You really should just forget it. Neither of us were completely sober." Which worried Mat more than anything. He didn't need to know that teenagers, though only a few years younger than himself, were still up to the same stupid stuff he and his buddies got up to at their age. Especially his favorite students that seemed like goody-goodies. Apparently not! "You haven't said a word to anyone else though, right?"

"Only to Gil. He said he wouldn't tell." The fact that Gil was with someone Mat knew to be a minor helped in keeping him quiet. Nikolas looked doubtful. "He won't."

Nikolas handed over the cup and powder and was handed another set. "What is this lab on?"

"Lights with different metals."

"What do you have so far?"

Mat frowned at his notes and tapped the page with the tip of his pencil. "I just need to figure out the containment units." Usually he could use the regular beakers, but the school had only blue-tinted ones, and that would distort the results entirely.

"Let me see what you have written up." The teacher pushed his notes over to his student and sat down in his chair. Nik studied them carefully, and it wasn't long until they came up with a solution to the blue beakers without having to spend Mat's own money for school supplies that should have been there in the first place.

"Thanks, Nikolas. I like when my students express their opinions."

The Norwegian sighed, leaning over the table as he talked. "You say that like I never do."

"Not in front of me, at least."

"You're my teacher."

Mat didn't like that. "Yeah, and students should express their opinions." He often wished his own teachers had asked more for student's opinions.

"Some of them could get us in trouble, though." He saw the wistful look in his teacher's eyes. "You were in high school. I'm sure you can guess."

Mathias gestured around the empty room. "Well, all of you guys can say whatever." Nikolas shook his head a bit. "Why not?"

Nikolas sighed, propping himself back up on his elbows. "Not worth it."

"What would you say to me?"

"I told you no." A pout came across the Dane's lips. "Do you want me to insult you?"

"Because I prefer honesty over any kind of pandering. I prefer honesty over any kind of pandering." It was kind of his motto for when he became a teacher. Mat wanted to be that kind of guy for his students. He wasn't going to be like his teachers.

Nikolas wasn't going to say it, but the words seem to tumble out without his consent. "I think you're an childish idiot who smiles too much and is too young to have enough experience to properly teach us."

It was harsh, but Mathias welcomed it. "And? What else? Don't hold back at all."

"...You don't think things through, you're reckless, stupid enough to bring your friend into this school and be a threat to our safety, you have no sense of what is someone's personal business, you think too much like someone fresh out of school, you focus too much on trying to be a 'cool' teacher, and you have no idea how hard it is not to whack you upside the head most of the time."

Mathias nodded at each point, taking it in stride. " _That_  is it! The thing all of you are afraid to tell me. It's  _that_  factor! Perfect!" Nikolas's eyes went wide as he realized he wasn't going to get detention, and his teacher grabbed another notebook, writing in ramblings as he mumbled. Now if that wasn't enough to make the Norwegian think his teacher was crazy, the sudden outburst of "Hah!" from the Dane made him jump and confirmed his thoughts that the teacher was nuts.

"Do I want to know?" His voice was soft, not wanting to have the teacher make him jump again. The Dane grinned and nodded at him. "Let me guess, you discovered why you're an idiot."

"Exac-" Mathias seemed to get it. "Hey!" Nikolas shrugged at him. "What I figured out is how to improve my image and still be a nice teacher."

Nik looked skeptical. "Right."

"No, no I mean it this time." He smiled at the boy. "Hopefully it'll work. But I do have a question, though, about your critique."

"Yes?"

"How can anyone smile too much?"

Nikolas shrugged. "Easily. You do it all the time."

Mathias frowned. "But how is it ever too much?"

"No one can really be that happy all of the time." Nik really believed that, too. He was barely happy in the first place, and seeing his teacher try to show how happy he was seemed like a lie.

"What if I really am?"

Nikolas shook his head. "Then you're more of an idiot than I thought. To be that happy means you've overlooked something."

"What could I have overlooked?"

Nikolas saw his brother waiting at the door. "I don't know what your life is like, Mr. Kohler. I couldn't tell you." The boy went back to his desk to gather his things and made his way to the door, turning to nod at the teacher. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Kohler."

"Later, Nikolas."

Mat sat back down at his desk and went back to grading. Skittering in nearly an hour later was his best friend. "Hey Mat! Do you have a radio?"

Mat's head snapped up. "Gil! I told you were banned for now! And it's in my room."

"But you have to hear this!" Gilbert looked at the big clock in the counter. "We still have time!"

Mat stood and felt himself being grabbed by his arm and dragged to the car. "Okay? Home then?"

"Too far!" Mat was pushed into the Prussian's car before Gil jumped into the driver's seat, turning on the radio.

They were just catching the end of something. "-lations! You're caller number 21! Who is this?"

A familiar voice came floating out of the speakers. "Yeah! The awesome Gilbert!"

The announcer laughed. "Do you know who you're going to take?"

"Someone awesome!"

"Well, they'll feel pretty special. Now I'll let Michael take care of you while -" Gil turned off the power on the radio with a huge grin on his face.

"I am so awesome."

Mat looked at him curiously. "What was that?"

Gilbert's grin grew even larger, if it were possible. "Me winning reservations at that new fancy place! Think of all the fun we could have with that place!"

Mathias laughed. "Who exactly  _is_  we?"

"Us and maybe a couple of dates. What do you think? We could totally pretend to be ridiculously rich for a night!"

The Dane was game for that. Besides, having an excuse to go out with someone on a really nice date was gladly accepted. "Okay, but dude, who would we bring?"

Gil laughed, "Don't know. Bet you I can find a date first, though!" And he was completely confident in that.

But so was Mat. "You're on!"

The Prussian grabbed his shoulder, feigning concern. "Prepare to lose!"

"Loser has to do the other's housework for two weeks."

Mat held out his hand, and the albino man shook it happily. "Deal!"

"And if you just half-ass the date, it's an auto loss."


	5. 96KNO3C12H22O11-> 48K2CO372CO211

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, Canada in this is 17. So he's not legally allowed to drink or sleep with people (as this is set in the US because it's easiest to explain why all of these multicultural people are there, and I'm basing this in "RANDOM STATE"). Now the laws there say that the age of consent is 16 (/17) but only for 60 months older or less. Prussia is not that young. He's about 24/27 months out of that range. On the other hand Norway is 18 already (the transition from Norwegian schools to American schools makes it so he'll be 19 when he graduates-birthday in May for those who don't know), for him it is still technically illegal because Den is in a position of power (/person of trust) over Nor.

In the same club that he had gone to with his best friend earlier that week, Gilbert was sulking. He needed to get a date as soon as possible. He knew he was attractive, but so was Mathias, making his chances of beating his friend unpleasant. Especially when they didn't have anything that would drive potentials away, aside from Gilbert's unique looks and the Dane's sometimes overly friendly personality.

A blonde sat down at the bar next to him, nodding at the tender, who seemed to know the boy's drink. Gilbert turned a little, smiling at the familiar sight. "Hey Mattie."

He got a shy smile back, the student obviously not as inebriated as he was the other night. "Hi."

"Out to party again?" Gil's smile evolved to a grin as the boy nodded.

Mattie took a swig from the glass placed in front of him, giving himself the extra second to respond. "You?" Matthew didn't want to appear nervous. Gilbert was this smooth, adult, mature guy, and Mattie was just a high school kid, drinking illegally. He could only imagine what the Prussian thought of him, and Mattie had a very vivid imagination.

Gilbert tapped the bar, getting a new bottle of his favorite German beer. "Sort of." The look of concern on the little Canadian's face made him shake his head as he continued. "Mat may win a bet, but don't worry about it."

"What kind of bet?" Curiosity was sparked in those beautiful violet eyes.

They tempted Gilbert to tell the Canadian, but he held out a hand, his own vermillion orbs drenched in mischief. "Nothing important. Want to go dance?" Mattie was definitely suspicious but shrugged it off and took the offered hand, tugging him out onto the dance floor. The blonde dragged him straight through the not-so-straight crowd to the middle of the floor, pulling the pale arms back around his waist to tell the Prussian exactly where he wanted them.

Gil grinned more, holding the boy close, extremely willing to monopolize Matthew again. He remembered the exact feel of Mattie's body against his, pleased to have that lithe form back. It was odd; usually Gilbert was insistent about being in control, but there was something about the Canadian... "Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah?" Matthew had to lean forwards, his lips brushing against the shell of the Albino's ear, warm breath flowing across his skin gently.

An idea started to crawl its way into the front of the Prussian's mind as his grip tightened on the blonde's waist, hands sliding down to rest on his hips. "What do you think of the awesome me?"

Gilbert could almost hear the confused frown in the boy's voice. "What do you mean?"

The arms around his neck tensed a little as he answered. "What I said. You stay around long enough on the dance floor, so you must enjoy being around me at least."

Mattie pulled back so he could look the other in the eyes, surprising Gilbert. People didn't look at him directly unless they knew him really well. His demonic appearance didn't put most at ease like it seemed to for Matthew. "Well I-... How do you feel?"

An eyebrow quirked on the Prussian's face, a smirk falling on his pale lips. "Like I need you to answer the question." The nervousness of the blonde put him at ease, knowing he actually  _could_ affect the boy.

The Canadian shook his head quickly, pressing his mouth into a hard line before letting a deep breath out through his nose. Gil nearly slapped himself at the thought of how cute that was, he needed to one, focus, and two, thinking such a sappy thought after meeting the kid twice before. "You first. So I don't make a fool of myself."

"Fine!" Gilbert rolled his eyes, pulling the blonde close again to whisper in his ear, his harsh accent sending a shiver down Matthew's spine. "I think you're pretty awesome. I enjoy your company and your dancing when you really get going. You're interesting to listen to, and I think there's something cute, but also very hot about you." Thinking about it, Gil almost felt stupid for not thinking of asking the Canadian before for this.

A deep blush developed on the boy's cheeks. "Are you being serious?" Gil pressed his lips to the crook of his neck as an answer. "You're funny, pretty sweet, and awesome all around, kind, you make me laugh, and lately that's pretty rare... I really enjoy you being around."

Gilbert's grin widened to nearly spilt his face in half. "You free this Saturday?" Matthew nodded, turning his head to look at the Prussian better. "Want to be my awesome date that night?" White teeth came out to graze the Canadian's bottom lip, distracting Gil's gaze right to that spot, nearly missing the bob of his head. "Awesome."

"What time? And where should I meet you?"

"5, and I'll come pick you up unless you have a better spot in mind."

"You'll need my address." He grabbed a pen from his back pocket, kept there for exchanging information, then grabbed the man's hand, writing it down on the near-white skin. "There. It's the one with the red, white, and blue truck outside."

Gilbert looked at it and started the map in his head on how to get there. "Awesome. It's supposed to be a double date with Mat and whoever he gets, but I may just have to send him to his own table."

"Why's that?" Mattie looked up, eyes showing the sudden recognition of his teacher's first name being Mathias and wondering if that would be awkward for either of them.

"It could be more awesome with just you." You remember that blush from earlier? Yeah, it had faded a bit, and at that it came back in full force.

*Later that night*

Gil strolled into the apartment, the door slamming on the wall as he nearly danced through. "I win!"

Mat scrambled to sit up. "What?!"

Gilbert laughed, falling into his armchair. "I got an awesome date first! Bow to the awesome me!" He lifted his arms above his head in an extravagant gesture.

"You did not!" The Dane stood, panicking, as he hadn't had any time to come up with someone. "I... I got a date today too!"

The smirk on the Prussian's face showed how little he believed, which was good, seeing as it was his best friend, and he should know when Mat was lying. "Sure you did. Make sure to clean extra well the next two weeks."

"I did! And how do I know  _you_  did?" Mathias could maybe bluff his way through it if he could distract Gil into not asking who his date might be.

The pale arms fell down to link his fingers together and settle behind his head. "Just ask Mattie at school tomorrow."

Mathias's jaw dropped. He had seen them together but didn't think... "You're going out with  _my student_?!"

Gilbert grinned bigger at his reaction. "No one said I couldn't!"

Mathias flopped back onto the couch, rubbing his face with his hands. "Oh my god, my best friend is going after my  _student_. I feel like I should hug you and punch you at the same time."

The Prussian shrugged, knowing that Mat was probably going to do both. "He's not your responsibility outside of school, so let's go with the first."

Mat pouted at his friend; he had a perfectly reasonable reason for being upset! "Still! If this goes badly, I have to face him! Every day! With the knowledge that if I hadn't let you come to school that day, then he would never be giving me those looks! And if it does work out! It's gonna be so weird!"

He got a laugh and a pitying look that was quickly erased by the continuation of chuckles. "It'll work out, Mat."

The teacher cringed. "It's gonna be so weird!" He didn't even want to face his student the next day knowing that his best friend would have his hands all over him.

Gilbert threw a pillow at the whining Dane, ready to jump on him and smother him with the pillow he just threw. Mathias was his friend, but that didn't mean that he wasn't the most annoying person sometimes. Silly morals. "Not my problem! Who did you ask out, though?"

Mathias shrugged a little, looking away. "You don't know him." He got one of the most disbelief-filled looks he had ever gotten from the Prussian, and he quickly got up and went toward the kitchen as he continued. "You don't! I danced with him at that club that night we went out."

"And you just ran into him again?" Gil shoved himself out of his chair and followed the Dane, knowing that if he were there Mathias would make food, and if Gil were there too, he would make food for the both of them.

"Something like that." Mat shoved a block of Gil's favorite cheese, a plate, and a grater towards him.

As Gilbert started working on the block, he grinned more, knowing the Dane couldn't beat him. "We'll see if you're lying when I ask your mystery man on Saturday."

"And he'll tell you the truth. Which is what I told you."

***Awesome Transition***

Mathias was lying. He didn't tell the truth. He lied horribly. And now he was doomed to both all the chores and to be ridiculed by his best friend for the rest of forever.

Mat groaned and slammed his head on his desk, just as his usual student walked in after school. "Hello, Mr. Kohler. Embracing your idiocy again?"

The teacher slowly looked up and found himself stuck by the sight of the Norwegian get hit with the light from the window. The Dane's breath caught in his throat as a thought smacked into his head. "Hey, Nikolas?"

From his seat, the Norwegian barely glanced at him. "Yes?"

A plan started to form in his head. "How good an actor are you?"

Nikolas's eyes narrowed, suspicion gathering in those indigo beauties. "Fine, why?"

Mathias stood and slowly walked over, knowing that if he did this wrong he could get in the most trouble he had ever been in in his whole life, and that could really and truly ruin his career. So he chose his words more carefully than when he had decided to tell his parents he was gay (which had been incredibly careful). "I was wondering if you'd be able to help me out with this bet I have."

Nikolas sighed and rolled his eyes, not even realizing what kind of bet it might be. "No."

Mat fell to his knees, making Nik nearly wince, knowing the hardness of the floor, then going into shock at his teacher doing such a thing, holding his clasped hands in front of his face. "Please! Please, please, please! I'll give you extra credit! I'll bow to you every time you enter the room! I'll be your slave!"

The Norwegian really debated what could happen and what could possibly be so important that the Dane was on his knees. "What is the bet?"

Tact kind of when out the window when he heard Nikolas almost agree. "I just need you to pretend to be my date this Saturday. You don't even have to be nice to me! You don't have to act any particular way, I swear!"

Well, that wasn't exactly what Nikolas had been expecting, but he was glad it wasn't what he could have imagined. "And why is this so important?"

"Cause I told Gil I already had a date, and if he finds out I lied, he'll have it over my head for years!"

Nikolas gave him a disapproving look. Honestly, his younger brother had learned not to try stupid lies like that years ago and he  _just_ turned sixteen. "Then you shouldn't have lied."

"I had to! He was gonna win!" Winning was definitely the most important part. The student's eyes widened incredulously. "I couldn't lose to  _him_!"

Nik sighed softly. He couldn't believe he was really going to say what he was going to. "Fine." His voice showed his hesitance. "But you  _never_  mention this again to  _anyone_ , no one finds out, and if they do, I get to explain it was an act."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mathias could hug the boy but didn't think Nikolas would take that very well. Nikolas just nodded. "And for reference, I asked you yesterday."

"Fine. What time and where?"

"I'll pick you up. At 5."

Nik was completely quiet, writing down his address. "Why me?"

"Promise not to sue me?"

An elegant eyebrow rose slightly. "Depends on your answer."

"You're really beautiful. That's why."

A boy walked into the classroom. "Why what?"

Nikolas shook his head and gathered his things, accompanying his little brother back out the door. "Nothing. Let's go."

Erik looked at his older brother suspiciously. He had been acting odd lately, and this was not helping him feel better about something being wrong. But he was willing to wait until they had left school grounds before asking. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing." Nikolas not looking at him wasn't an unusual occurrence, but when it came to things like this, where he was worrying the Icelander and he knew it, it was an oddity.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"I  _will_  find out sooner or later."

Nik patted the top of his brother's head, calm and casual as ever. "I hope not. It's only one night, anyway."

Erik frowned a little, not sure what to think of that information. "What is? I heard you say something about a date." Nikolas finally looked at him, hoping that the boy hadn't heard everything he thought Erik could have. "Who is he going on a date with?"

"No one." The Icelander was going to protest again, but Nikolas held up his hand to stop him. "Enough prying or I'll hide the rest of your licorice."

Erik stopped walking, staring at his brother's back as the older boy continued on. "You wouldn't."

***Awesome Transition to Saturday***

A sleek white car pulled into the driveway, and the man who walked out had the hair to match. Nearly skipping up the steps, Gilbert hummed to himself. He was excited for this date. Which was weird, for him. Knocking soundly on the door, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it just a  _little_  more so it had that perfect look.

A man a few years older than Mattie opened the door, and he would have been unnecessarily jealous, but they must have been related because the resemblance was ridiculous. "Who are you?"

"The awesome Gilbert. This is Mattie's place, right?"

The man's eyes narrowed behind the square glasses. "Yes, why?"

"I'm here to pick him up for our awesome date!" And suddenly the door was slammed in his face.

He heard a few shouts from inside, obviously from the older and then an annoyed call that he could recognize as his date "Alfred Jones!" The door opened again, revealing the pretty Canadian. "Sorry about that, Gil."

"Don't worry about it, Mattie." Gilbert grinned, appreciating the way he dressed, definitely form fitting without being too scandalous. "Looks like you're ready to go."

An angry voice accompanied by glaring blue eyes came from behind the boy. "He's not going anywhere."

"Al, you aren't Mom. I can go." The younger of the brothers, or at least that's what Gilbert thought they were.

"But I'm your brother, and I say no." Oh, awesome, he had gotten it right! "I don't even know this guy. How am I supposed to know he'll keep you safe and won't try anything?"

Mattie put a hand on his brother's arm. "Al, please, don't freak out."

Gil wrapped an arm around the Canadian. "Yeah. I'm too awesome to let anything happen to Mattie."

Alfred really didn't want to leave his little brother in the hands of the man who looked scarier than what his parents used to tell scary stories about. "If anything happens to him, you won't be alive much longer. I  _will_  hunt you down, and you  _will_  suffer the consequences."

"Jeez, Al, calm down, he's not  _that_  much older than  _you_!"

"Doesn't matter. Call if you need anything."

Gil grinned and led his date to his car, opening his door for him and smirking at the older brother, who was still glaring from the door. He was still watching as they pulled away and was even glaring as they drove away. "You look awesome, Mattie."

"You look great, too."

"Of course I do! I can't wait to see what a loser Mat's date is, especially compared to you."

Mattie laughed softly, delighting the Prussian. "I'm sure he found a very nice date."

"They can't compare with you, though. You're more awesome than whoever he found."

"You don't know that."

Gilbert shook his head slowly. "Don't doubt the awesome me, Mattie." He was sure that no matter who Mathias brought, if he even showed up, wouldn't be anywhere near how awesome his own date was.

And that person was waiting for his teacher to arrive, opening the door himself when the man knocked. "Hello, Mr. Kohler."

Mathias was impressed with how Nik cleaned up and was happy to see a spark of approval from his student. "Hey, Nikolas. You can just call me Mat, Mathias, Thias, or anything really. You ready?"

"Almost." He turned slightly to call up the stairs. "Erik, I'm leaving."

The younger brother quickly went down the stairs to say his goodbyes and to size up the person his brother was going with for the night. According to some texts he had traded with Matthew, it wasn't any one of the usual crowd. "Why is Mr. Kohler here?"

Nikolas grabbed his keys from the bowl. "I'm his fake date for the night." His voice, so cool and collected, drove the Icelander nuts. How could he be so composed about this!?

"What?! Nikolas, you can't go out with a teacher!"

Nikolas put both his hands on the boy's shoulders, staring him down, his gaze comforting. "It's one night, Erik, and it's not real."

From behind the brothers, Mathias stood awkwardly in the doorway. "I swear I'm not going to do  _anything_."

"Nikolas." Erik's voice lowered to a whisper, scared for his older brother. "He's not bullying you too, now, right?" Nikolas shook his head, the truth in his eyes enough to assure the boy, just enough. "Then why?"

"I don't know. I will get something out of it, though. I've been promised that much." The Icelander looked over his brother's shoulder at the teacher, who waved a little. His eyes narrowed; he knew that people harassed his brother constantly, and he really would get into it if this  _teacher_ was in on it too. "I'll be back later." Nikolas pulled away and took the steps back towards Mathias. "Let's go."

The ride over was mostly quiet, soft classical music drifting from his speakers. Nikolas was the first to break the silence. "I know you said I didn't before, but if I'm supposed to be acting, I might as well ask if there's anything you want me to do or act like."

Mathias shrugged; he wasn't particular about this kind of thing. "Well, I guess you could act a little like you like me? But that's not even a big thing."

This seemed like a reasonable request, considering they were supposed to be attracted to each other enough to risk Mat's job and Nikolas's already tattered reputation. "I can try."

The Dane didn't want to even bring it up, but he knew it would probably upset the Norwegian more if he didn't tell him right then. "Matthew Williams will be there, too, by the way. He's Gil's date."

Nikolas went completely still for a moment, then his head swiveled toward his teacher, eyes full of unsuppressed anger. "You should have said that earlier." The man shrugged a little, obviously wishing he could have said so earlier. "He's one of my few friends, Mr. Kohler. Going out with an older man is one thing, but when they're your teacher? What do you think he will think of me now?"

"You can tell him the truth as long as he doesn't tell Gil! And I told you, outside of class, there's no reason to call me that, it's just Mathias." Nikolas's arms crossed over his chest, hating that he seemed like a petulant child but hating even more that he would have to lie to one of his best (and only) friends the whole night. "I promise, if you want,  _I_  will tell Matthew that it's not real."

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Mathias led him in, arm around the boy's waist. Nikolas was tense. Too tense. "Just take deep breaths. This isn't your first date, right?" Nik shook his head, taking the advice silently. "Then just relax a little."

The two were led over to a table where Gilbert and Matthew sat, Gil nearly breaching the public display code of conduct. But before he could press more kisses to the boy's neck, he spotted his best friend. "Hey Mat!" Gil considered the Dane's date and grinned when he realized just who it was. "You're such a hypocrite. I thought it wasn't okay to go out with your students."

Matthew smiled shyly at his friend, wondering if he should have told Nik that he was doing this. Sure, he had seen Nikolas staring at their teacher, and he had certainly seen the examining glances that Mr. Kohler had given in return, but he never thought that either of them would be brave enough to go for it.

"Yeah, but he's legal. That's the difference."

Gilbert rolled his eyes as Mathias pulled the chair out for Nik before sitting down. "Whatever, Mat. I thought you said I didn't know him, though."

"You don't, though."

"I've seen him before!"

"Do you know his name?"

Gilbert opened his mouth then stopped short, hand up, one finger pointing at them. "I- I-… No."

"This is Nikolas." Mathias knew he had won that round, sensing that there would be many that night. Which is why they didn't often go out on double dates. It was easier to just not have to compete with other alpha personalities in a romantic setting.

Gilbert seemed satisfied with that, and as soon as the waitress left with their drink orders, they shared very common small talk. However, anyone who knew the Prussian knew it wouldn't last very long. "So. Did Mat really ask you out?"

Nikolas nodded calmly, having expected the questions to start at any moment. "Yes. He did." He could nearly see the words to the next query spill out of the Albino's mouth. "It was Tuesday, my brother stays behind for clubs, so I use his room, and he asked then."

Mathias smiled gently at the shy Canadian. "And you, Mattie?"

"He asked me while we were dancing." Mattie gave the impression of being completely comfortable with the Prussian, almost making the Norwegian jealous of the closeness he could get with the other. A brief thought floated through his head about whether he could be that way with Mathi- Mr. Kohler, but he smacked it away with a troll.

"Yep! Way more awesome than a lame classroom."

"But a lot later than I did, so  _hah_!"

Gilbert started to argue again but was interrupted by the Norwegian student fixing him with a stare. "Can we have a peaceful dinner, or do we really have to fight over who's better the entire time?"


	6. 2MgCO2 -> 2 M+OC

After the initial awkwardness subsided, they were all able to get drinks and start talking. "You two know what you want to do after high school?"

Nikolas nodded a little, knowing what he wanted with his life. "Go to college and double major in music and business if I can."

Mathias looked his student over curiously; he had known of the boy's passion for music but wasn't sure how that would work. "Why music and business? The two seem kind of incredibly different."

"Not necessarily easy to pull off together, either. But there because of the dream I have."

"What do you want to do?" Nikolas shook his head, poking his friend with his foot to get him to say what he wanted to do.

Mattie smiled as he was prompted to follow the Norwegian. "I want to do something similar. College with a double major as well, theater arts and French."

That got the Prussian interested again. "Any reason for your majors, Mattie?"

Matthew didn't want to bring down the mood, but the words just kind of fell out. "People see who I am when I'm not being me." At least they were quiet. "It's easier to be someone else."

The albino chuckled and pulled his date closer, grinning wide. "They're all losers. You're the awesomest when you are you."

Nikolas couldn't help the corners of his lips turning up as he saw his friend become happier. He may not show it much, but he cared greatly for the friends he had. Tino and Matthew were the only ones that he could trust at that school aside from his little brother. "Your eyes light up when you do that, you know."

Mathias was smiling brightly at him when he turned toward the voice. "Do what?"

"When you smile!" Nik shook his head a few times, rolling his eyes at the Dane's childishness. Then he felt a warm pressure against his cheek, and his eyes flew back to his teacher, slightly shocked and angry that such redness had blossomed on his cheeks.

Mat glanced at the other couple, making sure they weren't paying attention before he spoke. "Don't freak out. It's just showmanship." Nikolas was able only to nod, his voice gone from his throat, hiding like he wished the rest of him could from embarrassment.

It was able to escape once the waitress came over and took their orders. That gave him the few seconds he needed to compose himself before speaking to the teacher again. "What did you study other than teaching?"

"Nordic History and chemistry." And Mathias thought that  _Nikolas's_  majors were an odd combination.

"Why Nordic history?"

The Prussian laughed from across the table. "'Cause he's a proud Danish man."

Mattie had always wondered about the man's accent. It was slightly diluted and could be attributed to growing up in an English-speaking place. "Are you Danish as in your parents are, or are you actually from there?"

"I moved here about three and a half years ago. From Denmark."

"Why move here?" Nikolas, this time, was the curious one. He, like the Canadian, had wondered about the man's origins but had known that Mathias was Danish.

Mat grinned at his friend before turning to the Norwegian beauty again. "I had a better school here to get my degrees. Why did you? From Norway, I mean. That's your accent, right?"

"We moved here with my father when he decided to." The word choice wasn't lost on the Dane, but it seemed to have slipped past the other two at the table.

That didn't mean that Mattie didn't still have questions. One thing was bugging him. "How could you tell?"

Mathias's lips pulled even further apart. "'Cause Norwegians and Danes are buddies! We recognize each other."

"Sometimes unfortunately."

"Hey!"

After dinner was done they all went on a walk, the night air crisp but pleasant, fall still settling into the region. "I'm kidnapping Mattie for now. You guys can do whatever."

The Dane and his date were a few steps behind anyway, and with a nod from Mathias and a wave from Nikolas the real couple left in a different direction.

As soon as they were out of sight, the arm around the Norwegian dropped. "So." Mat started, getting Nik's attention. "What now? Do we keep walking? Do I bring you home? Do we do something else? Is it gonna be awkward between us on Monday?"

Nikolas kept walking down the quiet path. "We can keep walking for now. As for Monday, no, unless you break your end of the bargain and tell people about it." Mathias hesitated in following, watching his student carefully. Nikolas felt the eyes upon him and glanced back. "Is there anywhere you want to go?"

The Dane mulled it over for a second, then grinned and nodded, wrapping his arm around the boy so he could lead him properly, and took him to the center of the park they were walking in. Oddly enough, Nikolas didn't protest the hold on his waist. Mathias hadn't even thought about it, the action came so naturally.

At the middle of the park there was a fountain. At night it didn't run, but Mat had been there before, grinning as he waited for the Norwegian's reaction to seeing the beautiful sight. Twinkling lights were strung up around the trees, hovering over the water, reflecting and lighting the whole area aglow.

Nikolas looked all around, sitting himself on the edge of the round fountain. "How did you know about this?"

Mathias grinned, pushing his hands into the pockets of his dark pants. "A friend of mine told me about them." Nikolas was obviously pleased, making the Dane grin wide. "You should see this in winter. It's gorgeous. The way the snow falls... And they change the color of the lights from white to blue." Nik sighed silently, contentedly, looking the area over, trying hard not to smile when he saw the way his teacher looked, slightly shy. "You're smiling, you know? It's really nice to see."

"You've said that before."

"And it's still true." The boy shook his head, looking away to avoid any more instances of red cheeks. "You know... Never mind."

"Just tell me."

Mathias shrugged. "I was just thinking that I wish we weren't who we were because you really are a fantastic guy. You're adorable, smart... I was just thinking, if only."

So much for that whole "no blushing" thing. "You'd better not try anything."

"I won't. It was stupid to even think of, right?"

"Especially if you want to keep your job." The Dane shrugged again, a pulling feeling in Nikolas's chest emerging. "You make it sound as if you  _are_  interested in me."

"That's for me to know."

They were both silent for a while, letting the implications hang in the air. Nikolas was the first to break the silence, which was not something he usually did. "I should get home." Mathias nodded, leading the way back to the car in a surprisingly comfortable silence. The dragging feeling only seemed to get worse for the boy the longer he was near the Dane.

Driving was relaxed and quiet, the radio barely able to be heard but comforting nonetheless. "This won't happen again, right?"

Mathias shook his head as they pulled into the student's driveway. "Like I said, one-time thing. And again, thanks."

Nikolas nodded once before getting out of the car. "Goodnight, Mathais."

"Goodnight."

Nik unlocked his door slowly and watched the Dane leave out of the corner of his eyes. As he walked into the house, he knew that his little brother had the friend over again. A glance to the couch proved his thoughts right. "Why are you here again?"

Erik answered for the boy, though. "He invited himself over. How was the date?"

Now was the time when Kaoru spoke for himself, probably something he shouldn't have done. "I heard you went out with your teacher?"

Nikolas raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You told him?"

Erik shrugged, knowing that it would be fine. "He won't tell anyone."

"I am not interested in dating him in the least. It was a one night deal to help him with a bet, and it wasn't done for free." Both boys on the couch raised their eyebrows at him in a distinctly familiar way. Damn him for teaching them these things. "Nothing will come of this. He is my teacher and will stay that way." And with that, Nikolas quickly hopped up the stairs to his room.

That gave the Chinese boy the opportunity to pull his boyfriend back into his lap and plant a smooch on the now bright red cheek.

The other couple managed to be back to Matthew's house around the same time that Nikolas and Mathias were at Nik's.

Gilbert, as the gentleman he claimed to be, walked his date to the door, kissing him for what had to be the hundredth time that night. Something about the Canadian's lips was addicting, and Gil was not going to complain.

A cough came from the doorway, accompanied by a glaring older brother. Mattie giggled softly and pulled away from Gilbert. "Night, Gil."

"Night, Mattie."

Matthew felt himself being dragged into the house, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl that just went out with the quarterback in a 50's sitcom. "How was your night, Al?"

Alfred was not happy. Very not happy. His little brother was not supposed to be dating demons! "Fine, but what was that?"

"That was my boyfriend and me saying goodnight." Mattie felt himself smiling wider at the word  _boyfriend_. Gil had asked him earlier if he wanted to be official, and as possessive as he felt that gesture was, he also thought it was quite sweet.

Alfred needed a moment to process the words that came out of the Canadian's mouth. "Your  _WHAT_?!" Mattie repeated it slowly, that freakin' smile on his face the whole time. "Wha-? Why-? How?!"

Mattie went into the kitchen, nearly skipping, followed by the older boy. "Well, we were out on a date, and he asked me to be his boyfriend, then I said yes."

"Why?! That's the wrong answer, Mattie! What if he does something to you, Mattie? And he's older! And I don't know him!"

Matthew grinned. "He can do what he likes." Messing with the American was just too easy. "And older means more mature, more  _experienced_."

Steam nearly came out of his brother's ears. "WHAT?! Mattie, are you drunk again?! You are NOT going out with him, and- NO!"

"Try and stop me."

Alfred truly tried to come up with a comeback, but nothing came to his mind except anger, and to avoid blowing up at his little brother and putting himself in an even worse situation he chose his words carefully. "Oh, go get ready for bed. I'll talk with you tomorrow morning."

With a skip in his step, Mattie pressed a kiss to his brother's cheek, ignoring the mutterings about 'demon germs', and he went up to his bed, flopping on the cushioned surface with a happy sigh. Life was good.


	7. CH3CO2HNaOH->CH3CO2+NaH2O

Only a week later and Gilbert was coming home from his fifth date with the Canadian. A grin upon his face as always, a bounce in his step, the look in his eyes just pure happiness. Mathais was glad he had made the bet and gotten his friend in such a good place. And don't think for a second that he didn't notice the same little glow around his student when he saw him in school. "Hey Mat."

Mathias looked up from the couch, taking a drink from his beer as he noticed another spelling error. It was his own fun little drinking game. Seriously though, these kids were in the AP class, they had spell check, what the hell was going wrong there? "Hey dude. How's little Mattie?"

"Awesome as always." The Prussian flopped on the couch and started flipping through the muted TV channels. "He suggested something you might like."

"What's that?" Mat had to take another swig, grimacing as someone spelled amino 'ameeno'. Come on guys! Really?

"Another awesome double date!"

Mat nearly dropped the bottle in his surprise. "Wait, what?"

Gil nodded, not registering his roommate's sudden stiff appearance. "Mattie wanted us to go on another double date together and I agree! I don't see why Nik and you wouldn't want to."

Oh gods in the heavens Mathias wished he hadn't already had so much to drink. "Well- uh... Nikolas isn't really the double date type you know? He's more of the privately intimate type." Excuses were hard okay? They were usually something that Mat could come up with days ahead of time and make up extensive back stories to. "Plus last time we were talking he was still worried about stuff."

Gilbert glanced over at the Dane. "What kind of stuff?"

"Well he's been worried about being caught by people from school." Which was totally plausible.

The albino waved off the concerns. His friend was the one stupid enough to start dating a student of his anyway, why not just accept that and move on. Especially when there were double dates to be had! What his Mattie wants, his Mattie will get! "Well they haven't yet right? It's not like we have to stay nearby for the date anyways. Just tell him he has to go Mat. I mean who wouldn't want to go on a double date with the awesome me and Mattie?"

Mat was having a hard time thinking again. Damn! Alcohol is stupid and you should never drink it kids! Not unless you want to be in bad situations like the Dane currently found himself in. "I- I- ... Fine. But you owe me."

"Awesome! I'll let Mattie know. You guys will have as much fun as last time I promise."

Yeah. Like last time. Well, it had actually been kind of nice. "Oh yeah! How's the trouble with Mattie's bro going?" No that's not a subject change, what on earth are you talking about?

Gilbert groaned, his grin dropping. "Uh...well… It's going."

A Danish hand came down and clapped the Prussian on his shoulder. "That great eh?" Gil nodded sadly. "Who is that guy anyway?"

The two words were spit out. "Alfred Jones."

Mathias blinked then a huge grin split across his face. How had he missed that? Mattie looked just like him! "He's  _Alfie's_  little brother? Dannnggg! I haven't seen that guy in forever! How's he doing?"

Gil's eyes became saucers at the reaction he received from his friend. "You know him?!"

"That dude's one of my best bros! Great guy." Mathias nodded, smiling. "Man, I gotta call him up one of these days."

"Great guy?! Mat he wants me dead!"

A hand from the blonde waved around dismissively. "Dude chill. Just lemme talk with him. Maybe we can all go out for a drink and settle some stuff." The albino sighed, about to try and reason with his friend. "Seriously. You know I think I'll call him right now."

Gil nearly jumped on him as the phone went to the Dane's ear. "Al! Dude! It's me Mathias!''

Now as Gil never heard the other half of this conversation he would forever wonder exactly what was said. "No kidding! What have you been up to man?"

"Oh my god! I nearly forgot! I'm a teacher now! Crazy right?"

"Yup! And I just found out your little bro Mattie is in one of my classes! Isn't that insane!?"

A laugh from Mat. "He probably didn't recognize me dude. It's been forever since he saw me with you. We totally should get together soon!"

"New boyfriend? Oh you mean Gil right?" Mathias held up a hand at his friend as he prepared to lunge again.

"He's one of my best bros! Great guy he is." A thumbs up was given to the Prussian.

Another laugh. "Dude he's been my bro since before I went on that trip to Romania. Why? Has he made a bad impression?"

"I've known him for like seven years man. Don't worry about a thing! Besides, he tells me all about his dates with Mattie and he seems like he's behaving himself."

Gilbert couldn't be silent any longer. "Of course I am!"

A pause from the other side. "I live with him dude. He's right next to me."

More laughter, driving the Prussian crazy with curiosity. "He's not dude don't worry."

"Al, man, you just don't know him. He's just like you except albino. And instead of being a hero, he's just awesome."

"You know what? We should all get together and have a few brews. Whaddya say?"

Gilbert could hear a long silence from the other end of the line then one word. "Awesome! I think this'll be a good thing for everyone involved. Speaking of, anyone special in your life Al?"

"Oooo tell me! I must know! I live vicariously through my friends you know."

"Please~! I'll tell you about my new boyfriend!" Mathias nearly didn't hear the words Alfred said next as he was too shocked to hear himself say that so naturally.

"Yup! So tell me and I'll tell you!"

"Japan? Dang. That's pretty far. And he doesn't know yet? Al you are one of the least sneaky people I know. How does he not know?"

"Wanna hear about my little beauty?"

"He's really tiny. Short and skinny. His skin is crazy pale but it's also crazy soft. He's got light blond hair with this ridiculous curl that won't stay down on one side, he always wears this pin in his hair to hold his bangs back but I think it makes him look adorable. He's Norwegian too. He's such a kind and sweet guy but only if you're trying to find that side of him. He's actually a friend of Mattie's, his name is Nikolas. Know him?"

"I know, me neither!"

There was some more laughter and they exchanged goodbyes then it was all over, the phone going back onto the charger next to the couch. "See? No problems."

Gilbert's red eyes glared at his friend. "For  _now_."

The next day after school, when the Norwegian arrived in the classroom, the teacher was pacing the room. It was odd, usually he would be greeted with the sight of someone asking for help or just the Dane, sitting at his desk, in that stupidly good looking shirt and tie. Teachers weren't supposed to be attractive. But no, today, the serious face was back, the tie was loosened, the hair had been mussed even more than usual and damn Nikolas if he didn't want to just run right back out the door for fear of a blush.

The want just got more pressing when the Dane caught sight of him and his entire body seemed to lighten. "Nikolas! Oh thank gods you're here today!"

There was a split second when Nikolas weighed his options. Nope. "I'm leaving." He spun around and started for the door.

"Nononono! Please stay!"

Nikolas looked back over his shoulder at the teacher, slightly (read: very but not going to ever admit that) curious. "Why?"

Mathias grimaced, wishing he didn't have to do this. "I need to ask you something."

A sinking feeling gathered in Nik's chest, not liking the tone of his teacher's voice. "No."

"I know I said it was a one time thing." His sentence trailed off and Nikolas shook his head.

He wasn't going to let those puppy eyes drag him in again like this. Especially not from his teacher. He had already risked it all once, he wasn't about to do it again. "No. You said one time and it will stay as one time."

Mathias clasped his hands in front of him, pleading. "Please! I promise! Anything you want!"

Nikolas turned away again, not wanting to see that, he didn't want to fall for it the first time, he didn't want to do it again. "Ask someone else." He was cracking though.

"But Mattie said  _you_! Why didn't you tell him?"

"I haven't had a chance." And he didn't want to have to tell his friend. Matthew probably thought bad enough of him already.

"He's your friend! You have to tell him otherwise I beg of you please! I swear nothing will happen! Anything you want? It's yours!"

Nikolas barely had to glare at his teacher, Mat knew it wasn't the right thing to say as soon as it left his mouth. "Bribes won't work this time. I won't be used again." Mathias felt horrible; he didn't think that Nikolas felt  _used_. He didn't  _want_  to do this and was still contemplating having a fake break up for Gil. Mat honestly wished he hadn't made a bet in the first place. Lucky for him Nikolas was easily swayed by that pitiful look. What was it about Mathias that made Nik weaker against those stupid eyes? He grew up with a little brother! He was supposed to be immune to that! "Fine. Last time."

The Dane looked up, surprised. "Thank you." Nikolas nodded. "Hey Nikolas?" The boy tightened his grip on his bag. "I'm sorry."

Nik shook his head. "It's fine."

"No. It's not. But I'll make it up to you. Promise."

On Friday, after all the other kids had gone home and Nikolas had sent his brother off with his 'secret' boyfriend, Gilbert pulled up. After some flirting at Gilbert by Matthew's French cousin, some scattered French that was half embarrassed from Mattie and half excited by Francis, they were all off into the unnervingly nice car. The question "What is it that you do again?" came up multiple times and every time the answer "Pshh please." was the only response.

It was fun. The whole night was, they went to a carnival. Nikolas was surprised at just how much he enjoyed hanging out with Mathias, being wrapped up in the Dane's arms when they posed for the pictures the youngest blonde kept taking, feeling doted upon by the man he was on a 'date' with. It was probably bad that he was getting so into his part. It was only an act.

It was nearly six before the two got another moment alone. Mathias still had his arm around the boy though. "We don't have to pretend if they're not here to watch you know."

Mathias shook his head. "We're supposed to be acting couple-y. I'm a clingy kinda guy and Gil knows that."

Nikolas shrugged a little, inadvertently cuddling more into the man. "I understand."

"So tell me, have you ever had a boyfriend before? A girlfriend? I know you said you've been out but that makes me curious."

The Norwegian sighed. "Nothing past the first or second date."

Mat nodded, nudging the boy with his hip a little, still curious. "So boys? Girls? Both?"

"None of your concern."

"C'mon, please? We can play twenty questions so it's back and forth."

Another sigh. "I'm gay Mathias, but I've gone out with both."

Mathias nodded thoughtfully, wondering if Nikolas had had his first kiss yet. It was none if his business! Why was he wondering? "Your turn!"

Nikolas looked up at the man curiously. "Same question."

"I've had two girlfriends and three boyfriends. They didn't tend to stick around long though." The large shoulders shrugged. "And I don't care what gender I'm dating, it just matters if I end up liking how they are." A nod from the younger. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Pretty. It suits you."

"Why did you decide to work at a high school?"

"I'm still not entirely sure. I think it's because I felt I could really connect better with those who are in high school, and I thought maybe I could help them. Why did you decide to take AP chem?"

"College science credit and I'm more interested it than the other science options. What would you have done if you didn't become a teacher?"

"Well when I was little I said I would grow up to be Viking. When I was a kid, I said I would be an architect and when I was a teen I wanted to be a spelunker. Any of those would do."

Nikolas even laughed a little at that. "Any of those except being a Viking unless you were part of some sports team."

Mat grinned, chuckling, happy with the laugh he had managed to coax out of the Norwegian. "I could be one still if I wanted. I know exactly how to be one! So what did you want to do when you were little?"

Nikolas also wanted to be a viking but he would never admit that out loud, he even had Erik sworn to secrecy. The younger brother still thought it was hilarious but hadn't even told Kaoru, though he was bound to at some point. Just to give Kaoru a little bit of an upper hand over the overprotective brother. "A ship captain."

Nikolas was on his way to asking another question but was interrupted by a certain red-eyed man finding them. "Hey Mat! Nik! There you are!" Mathias smiled and nodded a greeting at the other couple. "We're going to go find somewhere to take some awesome photos and you're coming with."

Not finding this unusual the Dane and Norwegian followed, "So why are we doing this?"

Mattie was the one to answer the teacher. "For the memory." There was a little fountain, that was probably a part of the park and not the carnival itself, it was sweet and the lighting was nice. Nikolas could see why they would choose a place like it. Romantic.

Gilbert pressed his phone into Mathias's hands. "Take a picture of us first Mat." Pale arms wrapped tighter around the Canadian, a huge smile upon both of their faces.

Mat happily took photos of the lovebirds, even encouraging them to be more couple-y and got a couple pics of them locking lips, Mattie blushing bright red.

When they parted Gil took his phone back and nudged him over, Mattie doing the same to his friend. "Your turn Mat." Little did the two know that this was actually a concocted plan by the real couple to get them to be closer, to have the first kiss that both parties knew hadn't happened yet. Gil got a few of them before grinning. "You guys should kiss for a photo too."

Matthew nodded, leaning on the Prussian. "It'd be sweet."

Nikolas's eyes went wide, shaking his head. Going out with the man was one thing, and it wasn't even a real date!

"Oh come on!" Mathias had gone still, he didn't even know how to react to that, this was venturing into bad territory… Worse territory. "Do it! You guys probably haven't kissed since you got together! Why not now?"

"Uh-"

"Just get it over with." The Norwegian's soft voice cut him off.

Mathias locked eyes with his date, worried. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"I-"

"Just kiss already!"

Nikolas was incredibly uncomfortable with the thought of this, even if it also gave him the slightest of butterflies. With a deep breath his eyes closed and he went on his tiptoes to press his lips against the Dane's before more protests or doubts could come to his mind. Surprisingly soft.

Gil was able to snag a couple pictures of that before Nikolas pulled away from the still stunned Dane. He turned away from his teacher and took a deep breath. "I'll be back later Mathias. There's something I want to go buy." The other couple watched him leave, Gilbert confused, Matthew worried.

Mathias honestly couldn't have stopped him if he wanted to. He was still standing there in shock. Had Nikolas  _really_  just kissed him? He'd have to check the photographic evidence later, just to make sure.

"I'll go after him." Mattie easily tracked and stopped his friend. "Niko?"

"What?" Nikolas wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You okay?"

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, a sign of concern. "No, but I will be."

"What's wrong?"

"Mathias and I are not dating." He should start thinking of him as Mr. Kohler again.

Mattie frowned, still trying to catch Nik's eyes. "Huh? Then why are you on this date?"

"So he doesn't lose a stupid bet with Gilbert. This is the last time any of this will happen… I was the only one stupid enough to come into the classroom after school."

That wasn't the only thing that made Matthew doubt his friend's words. "Why did you kiss him? If you aren't even interested in him."

"I'm supposed to be acting a part. That's all." Mattie looked like he was about to say something that Nikolas would hate to hear. "I don't like him Matthew. It won't work. I don't have feelings for him and he's my teacher." The Canadian wanted to tell him that he didn't need convincing but Nikolas sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "I'm going home. Tell Mathias Erik needed me or something."

"You sure?" A nod from the Norwegian, who now seemed more confused than ever. "Okay…"

And with just a few steps, Nikolas disappeared into the crowds.

Mattie made his way back to the two older men, thinking it all over and deciding that he didn't like this and he would try to fix it.

"Hey Mattie. You find Nik?"

"He a-ah said that Erik needed him so he went home."

Gilbert frowned. "He could have said goodbye at least. I guess that's his choice if he wants to miss out on such an awesome date though." How rude!

Violet eyes locked on the teacher's sky blue eyes. "It's not a real date though... Is it?"


	8. Fe2O32Al-> 2FeAl2O3+Ice

All the color in Mathias's face fled as the Prussian turned, gaping at him. "What do you mean it's not?"

"Niko said it's not real. Something about a bet?" Mattie did not look happy. With either of the older men.

"Fuuuuu- you weren't supposed to tell Gil!" At that Gilbert punched his best friend in the arm, making the Dane wince at the full force put behind it.

"You mean you lied?! And made me do all that cleaning?! Not awesome!"

"I know, I know!" The worst part was that he had gotten Nikolas involved at all. And that he had kissed his student. And that he had ever agreed to this stupid bet. Truly it was all regrettable.

"Why would you lie like that?"

"I've grown to kinda like him I guess…"

"So what are you going to do about it then?"

"Nothing!" The only right way about this.

"Why not? I know he's your student Mat, but you've already sorta asked him out."

"He kinda hates me for this."

"Trust me Mat. Just give it time and try again."

"No. I wont do stupid things like this again. I'm going home." And he left, leaving the couple to either continue their date or part ways themselves.

It was a week before Gilbert even thought about bringing it up again, and the only reason he did that was because he was tired of seeing his best friend, listless and sad. "You better not be moping anymore Mat." The door closed softly behind the Prussian as he stared at the Dane who was draped across the couch.

"No." But he definitely was. He felt horrible, he wanted to punch himself in the face every time he had a class with Nikolas in it.

Gil sighed again, looking at the puddle of Dane. "Really Mat? It's almost been a week already."

"He's avoiding me." But that wasn't new.

"You've said that much for the past few days." Another sigh and Gil threw a shoe at the man on the couch, receiving an annoyed look. "Ok. I didn't want to do this, but you've given me no choice. Go get cleaned up. We're going out for dinner."

"What?" Mat sat up, how dinner going to fix anything, and why would that even be something on his friend's mind, Mathias could not guess. "Gil... I really don't feel like going out..."

The white haired man snorted, like he was going to let his roommate stay in again. "Too bad. We're going."

Mathias let out a long, drawn out sigh, letting out every complaint with the force of that whine. "Fine." He pulled himself off the couch dramatically, almost falling back into it from the head rush. The clothes he was wearing were getting a bit funky so he dragged his feet to his bedroom and changed into essentially the same thing in different colors.

Gilbert took longer than Mat thought necessary to check over the blonde's outfit. "It will do. Let's go." And he heaved his friend out the door and to the car. "You're going to love this place Mat."

"Why?"

He turned up the music, grinning wide. "Because I know you." It was an okay looking place, Mathias was glad he hadn't been forced to dress up, they would have stood out. "Table for two." The host nodded and led them to a table. Unfortunately for Gilbert, his friend was  _still_  being a mope. "This better be worth it. " He muttered.

Mathais looked up. "What better b-"

"Hello, my name is Nikolas and I am going to be your-" His eyes widened, Mathias looking almost as shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Gil shrugged. "Eating dinner?"

Nikolas deliberately wouldn't look at the Dane, praying he wouldn't blush. "What would you like to drink?"

"Rum and coke." Mathias nodded as if to ask for the same. Nikolas left quickly, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Awesome idea or what?" Gilbert grinned.

" _This_  is your idea!?" The white haired man nodded a few times. "You're an ass!"

"Why? What did I do?!"

Mathias nearly threw himself over the table to strangle the other. "You  _want_  him mad at me?"

"No. This was the only way to force him to stop avoiding you anytime soon." Mat was about to protest but the Prussian held his hand up to stop him. "I'm tired of your lame moping Mat. You're acting like he turned you down already!"

"He's my student! And besides, what would I even say?"

"That you're sorry for making him uncomfortable and that you'd like to try and get back to where you were."

Nikolas came back to the table, the sudden silence making him suspicious, placing the drinks down in front of them. "Have you decided on your dinner?"

Gil had actually been looking and gave his order quickly, it took the Dane a few more seconds to glance down at the menu and order the first thing that looked good. "Anything else?"

The Prussian grinned. "When do you get off tonight?"

Nik blinked, confused. "Why?" With a hesitation at the question, he narrowed his eyes. "I have work to do."

"Oh come on Nik! I'll call Mattie and see if he knows if you don't tell us."

Nikolas sighed softly. "I get off in an hour." And he left again, taking things from the table, feeling eyes on him as he walked.

Mathias glanced at his roommate who shrugged. "Maybe he's finally done avoiding you."

"I can hope. Speaking of, how's Mattie?" And Gilbert's rambling about how cute his boyfriend was and the latest dates they had gone on. Food was brought by Nikolas about twenty minutes in, Mathias giving him multiple thank you's, hoping that what he saw as glaring wasn't aimed at him.

It was just after Nikolas dropped the check that they saw him grab his coat and start walking past the table. "Hey~! Nik! You're supposed to come over here." Nikolas paused but shook his head. "Please?"

"I need to go home." But he couldn't say no to the sad puppy eyes that the Dane was giving him. "What?"

The Prussian pointedly took a drink and looked away, giving the two a second. Mathias took a breath and tried to look at the Norwegian directly. "Are you still mad at me?"

Nikolas's royal blue eyes widened in surprise. "No." He wasn't ever mad. He was embarrassed as hell for sure, not angry. "Would you prefer it if I was?"

Mathias shook his head quickly. "Definitely not."

"Then don't ask again." A nod. "And don't stalk me to work either."

"I didn't know you worked here I swear!"

The younger blonde shook his head a little, not entirely believing that but not going to argue. "See you Monday Mr. Kohler."

Mathias almost stopped him but held himself back, making his roommate glare as the boy walked out the door. "Mat what the hell, you were supposed to say more than that."

"Gil I'll get in huge trouble if I do. If he says yes I'll get in trouble with the school board and probably the police and if he says no then I'll get those  _and_  a rejection!"

The white haired man had to concede that it was a reasonable act but at the same time, wimp. "I thought you wanted to be with him though."

"I do! I really do but I when I was just about to ask I started thinking!"

Gilbert shook his head slowly. "Of all the lame times for your brain to start working."

"I know right?"


	9. CaCl2 + 2 AgNO3 -> 2 AgCl + Ca(NO3)2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story, teachers are able to take kids home as a last resort if they know the parents. That is entirely false and probably would never happen.

A cough here and there. And then a few more. And no matter how much Nikolas tried to muffle it, his wracking coughing filled the room. He had to rest his head on the desk in tiredness.

That last round of coughing had gained the attention of the lecturing Danish teacher and his worry was evident. But Nikolas rose from his seat, head down, walking towards the front. His steps seemed straight but his entire body swayed, left, right, left, right. Another round of coughs as he reached the teachers desk and then with a shake of the head he fell, legs collapsing under his own weight.

Mat sprang into action as the class started to get up and try to gather around. “Toris,” The teacher looked the student in the eye. “You are in charge until I get back.” Nikolas was awake but very dizzy and the Dane wrapped an arm under his student’s, pulling him up and helping him stand. “I’m taking him to the nurse and you are all going to sit down and read the rest of chapter thirteen.”

Most of the students nodded and traveled the few feet back to their seats, others already there and opening their books to the correct pages.

Mat quickly led the boy out of the room, taking him straight to the nurse’s office. When they arrived, the bright blonde woman (Mathias thought she said she was Ukrainian?) was checking the temperature of a student. “Oh no, another one? Help him to that bed.” She pointed to one on the other side of the room. “This is the fourth case I’ve seen today.” She came over and took Nikolas’s temperature, nodding at the result. “You can return to your class Mathias. Thank you for bringing him.”

“You sure?” He was worried, no one had ever fainted in his class before.

She nodded, patting him on the shoulder. “There's nothing for you to do here and you have many more students needing your attention in your classroom.”

“Okay.. But call me if you or he need anything.”

The nurse smiled, glad that he was so concerned. “I will. Hopefully his father will be able to come pick him up. He's in no condition to be at school.”

Mathias quickly returned to his classroom but the nagging feeling that Nikolas wasn’t okay still nagged in the back of his head. He strode down to the nurses office after school ended, just to make sure that he had been picked up. Unfortunately, half hidden by a curtain, Nikolas was still there, asleep.

“Did you call his parents?”

“Yes, but his father won't answer and everyone listed as an emergency contact can't take him.”

Mathias hesitated but went for it. “I can take him home. I know where he lives and I need to make sure his little brother gets home safe.”

The nurse seemed conflicted but the look in her eyes told him he was in the green to help. “I don't know if I can let you without permission. Do you know his parents?” A nod. “Well he needs to get home somehow.”

A mental sigh of relief and he smiled at the woman, glad she was a kind nurse, unlike the nasty old man he had when he was in high school. “Thanks. I’m gonna get my car right out front and find Erik. I’ll be back in a few.” Mat nearly jogged out of the school, looking around for the little brother and spotting him near the school roses. “Hey Erik!” The sophomore looked up at the sound, confused and curious. “I’m gonna be your ride home today.”

Erik frowned. “Why?”

“Well Nik is really sick right now.” He paused and thought about it. “Where are your parents? We called a few times and they didn't pick up.”

"Dad is on a business trip and mom isn't here.” Erik could see the question bubbling up. “She’s not dead, shes in Norway.

 “Why is she in Norway?”

Erik paused for a moment too long to not be suspicious. “That’s just where she lives. Is Nikolas still inside?”

Mathias nodded and took out his keys. “I’m gonna pull the car around then go get him. He's still pretty bad off.” Erik worried more, hands clenching around his backpack strap as the teacher ran over to his car and pulled it to the front. “Hop in the passenger seat. I'll be right back.” He watched the boy nod and jogged back into the school, headed to his sick student.

The nurse had gathered up Nikolas’s things and had put them next to the cot. “I hope you feel better soon Nikolas.”

“Hey Nik. I’m take get you home okay? I've got Erik too so don't worry.” The Norwegian looked up and him and nodded, too tired to complain. “I've got the car out front so you'll be laying down again in just a little bit.” He wrapped his arm around the boy again, pulling him to his feet but taking all of his weight for him. He was hurried when he took Nik out to the car, being careful not to jostle him and when they managed to get there, Mathias laid him down on the backseat, grabbing one of the blankets from the trunk, tucking him in with it and buckling him in.

Erik glared back at his brother when Mathias jumped in the front seat. “I told you to stay home.” Nikolas was silent. “You're always like this. What would you have done if you collapsed somewhere with no one around?” He was silent again in response. “Answer me!”

The older brother coughed a few times. “I'm fine Erik.”

“Liar.”

“It just shows that Nik needs to realize that sometimes it’s the younger brother that knows best. You've been looking terrible for a week or so now, how long have you felt it?”

“Week and a half..”

“You need to rest! Not go to school! That's it, you're staying home until you’re better.”

“You-.“ Nikolas was wracked with coughs again. “You aren't in control.”

“Stop being stubborn. I won't let you out of the house either.” Erik nearly started throwing his books at his older brother.

“When is your dad coming back?”

The younger brother was the one to speak up after a few minutes. “The weekend.” It was Tuesday.

Mathias was quiet most of the ride back, worrying about the people in his car. Getting back was simple, as was getting Nikolas in the house, keeping the blanket around him tight. Mat gently placed the boy on the couch as Erik helped them through the door. “Okay, I'm not leaving until you’re both okay and safe here. Now where do you keep your medicine? Maybe we can find some cough syrup.”

Erik sighed, expecting that and wishing he could argue but knowing that the teacher was way too stubborn for that. “I'll go get it.”

The Dane watched him go and popped into the kitchen, pulling out a big pot and snagging veggies, stock, and meat from the fridge, planning on making a soup. “Are you or Erik allergic to anything?”

“No.”

Erik came down with the medicine and gave it to his older brother to drink and peeked into the kitchen, watching the Danish teacher slide around the floor, cutting things up and tossing them in a big cast iron soup pot. The little Icelander followed the man with his eyes for another minute then heard his cell phone beep from his pocket-probably Kaoru- and escaped to his room at the top of the stairs, ignoring the look he was getting from the boy on the couch.

Mathias came out ten minutes later, wiping one hand on a towel and the other holding a glass of water for Nikolas. “Why are you doing this?” Nikolas knew the answer but he wanted to hear the man say it.

“Because I care what happens to you.”

A few coughs came from the boy as he glared at his teacher. “You’re an idiot.”

Mathias snorted. “Why’s that?”

“It’s-“ He paused to rub his temples. “It’s your fault.”

“That you’re sick?”

“Yeah.”

The teacher snorted in disbelief and sat down on the floor next to the couch. “How is it my fault?”

More coughs as Nikolas glared and pulled the blanket closer around himself. “You won’t leave me alone.”

“Huh? I’ve been leaving you be.”

“Because you're always in my head. I don't know what to think anymore and it’s just causing stress. I have more important things to worry about like work and school and Erik. But you won't leave.”

“I’m always in your head?” He pushed the glass towards his student, making sure he drank more water. “What does that mean?”

“It won't work.” And more vague comments.

Mathias shook his head, wondering if he’d ever understand this boy. “Won't work. Thinking about it?”

“No.... _it_ won't. Us.”

The teacher put a hand to Nikolas’s forehead, testing how bad it was. “You've got a bad fever. Just tell me when you can really think straight.” Nik nodded, taking more sips of his water as the Dane got back up to tell Erik that the soup was ready and get a bowl for Nikolas.

A warm bowl was pressed into cold hands. “Thank you.” Nik managed to get through about half the bowl before he put it down, sighing in exhaustion.

“You want to get some sleep?” A nod. “Upstairs or here?”

“Upstairs.”

Mat nodded and picked the boy up and took him to his room with quite a few grumbles. “Thank you Mathias.”

“It’s no problem at all Nik.”

As he left that night he felt a bit better, knowing the boys were properly taken care of that night.


	10. NaCl(aq) + AgNO3(aq) → NaNO3(aq) + AgCl(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me I know I take forever to update but since I've written one and this next week I'll have a little extra time (my roommate is leaving for a convention :C I'm gonna miss her like crazy). I think I should get more done. Again, thank you!

                Erik woke up with a start, his boyfriend, Kaoru, was still in his bed, wrapped up in the covers with his arms around the white haired boy.

                “Kaoru!” he took the Asian boy’s arm and started shaking it too wake him. “Kaoru you have to go, we can’t get caught. Mr. Kohler will be here soon!” The ‘sleeping’ boy groaned and grumbled but dragged himself out of the bed and started searching through his boyfriend’s clothes.

                The Icelander shook his head and was furiously dressing, trying to look presentable if Nikolas had gotten up. “Hey Erik.” He turned to the black haired boy and was promptly kissed. “See you at school.” He smiled and snuck back out the window. Erik worried about him doing that, having to climb a tree and get on the roof were both very dangerous, but it didn’t seem to concern Kaoru.

                Unfortunately, just as Mathias was pulling up, he saw the boy drop to the ground, brushing himself off. With a chuckle Mat got out of his car. “Morning Erik’s boyfriend.” He had seen the kid around, always with Erik, but Nikolas had only referred to him as ‘the boyfriend’ or ‘that corruptor’.

                Kaoru froze, unsure if he was in trouble or not. “Hi.”

                “Want a ride to school? I’m already taking Erik.” Kaoru quickly shook his head and walked off as quickly as possible.

                The front door flew open. “We can go now.” Erik came out, head down, having seen his partner get caught. He held onto the strap of his backpack as tight as he could without seeming terrified.

                Both males hopped into the car and, of course, the one to break the silence was the Dane. “Did he stay the night?”

                Erik sighed, hoping he didn’t hear the tone of a chastising parent. Nikolas was enough of that. “Please just don’t tell Nikolas.”

                “Sure.”

                The boy looked up sharply. “Really?”

                “Yeah. I would hate if I had been told on when I did the same, so I won't tell him.”

                “Thank you.” He paused, letting relief wash over him. “So you did it too?”

                Mathias nodded, a small smile on his face. “When I was a little younger my girlfriend couldn't get out to see me much so I went to her. Her older sister caught me one time. She was _livid_ , but, she didn't tell their parents.” Erik watches the teacher carefully, hoping he wasn’t lying. “Eventually she told them and I was banned from the house but I still did it for my next boyfriend.”

                The little Icelander nodded a few times, feeling a bit better about not telling. “Kaoru comes over a lot more often than Nikolas knows.”

                “I wouldn't be surprised. Window right?” Erik hummed his assent. “How often?”

                He paused, wondering just how much he could tell the teacher. “Almost every day. I wish Nikolas liked him more.”

                “Why doesn't he like him?”

                “I don't know.” Erik sighed as they pulled up to the school, digging his key out of the side pocket of his backpack and handing it to the teacher. “Take care of him.”

                “Will do.” Mathias made sure the boy actually went into the school and pulled back out of the parking lot. He called the office again, confirming that they had managed to obtain a substitute to cover for his ‘family emergency’. They had and wished him luck with his family.

                When Mat got back Nikolas was up, wrapped in a blanket and attempting to get himself a cup of coffee. “Morning Nik. How're you feeling?”

                “Like I need coffee.” He started coughing again as Mathias smiled and pulled down a mug from the cabinet, handing it over to the sick boy.

                “On the counter for you.” Nikolas quickly spotted the coffeemaker, ready and full, having only to press the button to start the delicious brew. “Other than the desire for caffeinated beverages, how do you feel?”

                “About the same.”

                “Well you're able to walk a little. Don't overdo it though.”

                Nikolas looked over at him, slightly exasperated. “I won't. I'm smart enough to know you wouldn't let me anyways.”

                The Dane chuckled softly. “True.”

                The sick boy grabbed the coffee pot and nearly just drank it straight from that needing it to be in his mug that much sooner. He restrained himself however and poured it nearly to the brim, drinking it down as quickly as possible without burning himself. With a look to the teacher he stopped and took a breath. “I can’t just lay around all day though.”

                “You can read, watch T.V., play games, you can talk with me, paint, but you are not allowed to work.” Mathias could see the look in Nikolas’s eyes, he would fight that.

                It wasn’t very harsh or with much feeling but Nik did have sass to throw back, especially since he was armed and ready with a mug of dark brew. “Since when are you in charge of what I do?”

                “Since I was born first, since I'm your teacher and since I'm the healthy one here.”

                Nikolas glared a little at his teacher. “I should have kicked you out this morning.” But again, there was little to no real feeling in the words coming out of his mouth.

                “Maybe, but it’s a bit late now.”

                A nod came from above the mug and Nikolas shuffled into the other room, blanket restricting his movement somewhat. A soft puff of air came from the couch as the student fell back onto it, a book was snatched from the side table and Nikolas was set.

                In the kitchen the sounds of running water and clattering dishes floated through the younger’s ears, giving him answers to the silent questions he had been asking.

                When the sounds ceased Nikolas watched the doorway to the kitchen for his teacher, the built blonde emerging seconds later with hands rubbing into a dishtowel. Mathias saw his stare and smiled, walking over to join the other.

                Nikolas sat up straighter and nodded to the spot next to him on the couch and it was occupied within seconds. “What are you going to do now?”

                Mathias shrugged. “Dunno. Any suggestions?”

                “Stay here.” Nik put his book down and put a pillow on the Dane’s lap, flopping over and closing his eyes.

                “Okay.” Mat wasn’t sure when his hand had moved but his fingers were running through soft light blonde hair. It apparently wasn’t unwelcome as the younger seemed to settle even further in, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips. Less than a minute passed when Nikolas’s breathing had evened out in sleep.

                When Mathias was sure his student was fully asleep, he managed to grab the book from the other side of the couch and read it, occasionally petting the Norwegian’s hair while he slept. He was caught up in the adventure of the ‘Mighty and Powerful Sorcerer Freidrich’, not remembering to look at the clock and realizing, as the sound of a motorcycle pulling up to the curb rattled him from an epic dragon fight, that he was probably late to pick up Erik.

                A glance at the large clock on the wall confirmed this but the footsteps coming up the drive confused him. The motorcycle seemed to drive off and a certain younger brother walked in, stopping to stare at the scene on the couch.

                “Remember that you’re his teacher.”

                Mathias opened his mouth to say that he knew that and wasn’t doing anything but a voice from the head on his lap interrupted him. “He hasn't done anything Erik.” Nikolas slowly sat up, looking around. “How did you get home?”

                Erik’s eyes went wide. “I got a ride. From a friend.”

                The elder brother’s indigo eyes narrowed at his guilty tone. “A friend? Which friend of yours has a motorcycle?”

                “I didn’t say it was one.”

                “I heard it.” He paused. “Does he even have a license?”

                “….Permit.”

                “Never again.”

                Erik groaned and stomped up to his room in annoyance.

                Mathias waited a few moments before saying anything. “You act like his mother.”

                “I do what I need to.” The Norwegian sighed and settled back into the couch. “Besides, if you haven't noticed, our mother isn't here.”

                A nod from the teacher. “Why is she in Norway?” It seemed slightly odd for the family to be separate like that, especially when the parents were still together.

                Another sigh as Nikolas looked up at the stairs that his little brother had escaped with. “Erik told you that much, did he?”

                “He told me when I asked where your parents are.”

                Nik closed his eyes, upset with what he had to say but didn’t want it showing. “She was in an accident and forgot us. Our father moved us here to get away from her after she almost attacked Erik.” Mathias pulled him in and hugged him tight. “I’m fine Mathias.”

                “No you aren’t.” His arms tightened further around the younger. “But I won’t make you admit it.”

                Nikolas took a few minutes to breathe and recover his blank face, pulling away sluggishly. “What is your family like?”

                “Well Dad was in the military until I was fourteen, we moved around a lot. He retired from that and became a cop. Mom was a lawyer. She prosecuted the big guys. He would catch them and she would put them away.” His voice was soft, fond. “I miss them sometimes.”

                “I wish Erik would spend more time with us but he’s so preoccupied by that boyfriend of his.”

                “It’s first love Nik.”

Nikolas coughed and looked to the door. “I’m surprised he hasn’t come by yet. Usually I’ve sent him packing twice by now.”

Mat shrugged. “Maybe he won’t come by today with you sick?”

Nikolas only hoped.

Erik however was walking back to his room after watching this from the top of the banister and shut the door to his room behind him. “He’s still doing it.”

Kaoru looked up from his phone flopped on the bed. “Doing what exactly?”

Falling onto the bed next to him, Erik bopped his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Nikolas is laying all over his teacher.”

The Asian boy dropped his phone on the floor and bumped the Icelander back. “Is the teacher doing anything?”

Erik shook his head. “Not that I can see except allowing him too.”

Kaoru pressed a kiss to the side of the other boy’s head. “Then it seems like the only one who's doing anything that'll screw the other over is Nikolas. If they get in trouble it’ll be both their faults for being stupid about this whole thing.”

I know but-! People could still find out though and make it worse for Nikolas... What happened to being the smartest in his class? This is- it’s ridiculous!” Erik groaned and pulled his boyfriend closer. “Why would he do this?”

“Maybe Nik likes him?”

Erik’s eyes grew three times bigger. “What?! No!”

A shrug. “He could. And might.” Kaoru wrapped his arms around the other and rolled so Erik was on top of him. “What do you think the teacher will do?”

“Return his feelings.” Kaoru searched his eyes curiously, waiting for a further explanation. “How many teachers do you know that stay at a sick student's house to take care of them like this?”

“His feelings could be platonic. He is a teacher after all.”

Erik settled down more on his human pillow. “I hope so.” He reached out and ran a hand through the dark hair on Kaoru’s head. “By the way, Mr. Kohler promised not to tell Nikolas about seeing you this morning.” A sigh of relief made Erik feel like he was sinking inches down. “Don't ever get caught again. I _will_ ban you from my room myself.”

He definitely wouldn’t. No matter how many times he threatened he had never actually stopped his boyfriend from ‘being a ninja’ and climbing through the window most nights. “Got it.”

The Icelander slid off his boyfriend. “I should still punish you from being caught today. You're going to be my slave for the week.” A catlike grin came across Kaoru’s lips, if he had a tail it would be swishing like a feline stalking its prey. Erik hated when he did that. “Don't grin! It’s not a good thing! Now act like a good slave.”

Kaoru slid off the bed onto his knees in front of the other, that stupid grin still firmly locked on his stupid face. “Yes master?”

Erik couldn’t even look him in the eyes, a wild red color appearing all over his cheeks and neck. “Clean up this room.”

With a chuckle and a few shuffling sounds Kaoru was up and tidying up the room, the mess mostly by his own doing. Cleaning up turned to teasing, teasing ended up with Kaoru’s shirt on the floor, Kaoru’s shirt on the floor led to Erik being flustered. Kaoru took advantage of that and suddenly they were kissing, making out and Erik’s shirt was very quickly removed.

Unfortunately for Erik, it was just about this time that the teacher downstairs started calling up to him about dinner and whether he was hungry. Kaoru was not nearly as flustered by this as his boyfriend thought he should be. It was not easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the little bits of HKIce in here, they're so cute and silly.


	11. C12H22O11(s)+H2SO4->12C(s)+11H2O(l)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short but it was planned out to be short.

Mathias got home pretty late that night, after he cleaned up the mess from dinner, they had put in a movie. Nikolas had to be picked up and put into his bed, he was _that_ tired.

Trying to be quiet as he came back into his apartment was not happening as he immediately heard the door smack into the wall. A certain Prussian popped his head out of his room. “Mat? That you?”

“Hey Gil.” There was no longer a point to trying to be super quiet.

“What were you doing out so late?” Gilbert waggled his coarse eyebrows at his best friend suggestively.

Mathias waved his hand at the other dismissively. “Nik. Just making sure he’s getting better.”

“Oh, so it was your little boyfriend. Any better?” Mat made a face, preparing to deny any and all accusations. “Don't hide the truth Mat. You're treating him like he's yours.”

Mathias groaned and banged his head against the wall dramatically. “I know I am!” And again. “Because I want him to be. But he's not. He’s my student and it’s completely wrong.”

Gilbert ignored the last part, knowing that his best friend only was upset that with Nikolas the fact that he was a student was only bothering him _because_ it didn’t bother him like it should. “When ya going to tell him? That you have a thing for him?”

Mat flopped onto the couch, covering his face with his hands. “I have no idea.”

Having no moral issues, Gil just shrugged, figuring it would eventually happen. “Whatever works.”

“How did you decide you should tell Mattie?”

“I just waited for the right moment and I knew I had to do it sooner than later. He was too awesome to lose.” Mathias nodded a few times, a thoughtful expression gracing his features. “You better not wait too long either. If I were you, I'd start making my move while he's still defenseless. You might be able to gage what he's really feeling then.”

Mat looked up at the other. “One: when you say defenseless like that, it sounds creepy. Two: He’s been really cuddly while I’ve been taking care of him. Good, bad, dunno?”

“Seems like he trusts you. Probably likes you too.”

Hearing that only made Mathias less happy, trusting him to be a good person and _not_ do anything to his student. Ugh, it was bad all around.

               

                


	12. 6 CO2 + 6 H2O → C6H12O6 + 6 O2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently in France with very limited wifi (and will continue to be for the next two months), I hope to write even more chapters quicker! Please dont think this is ever going to be abandoned cause I have plans~ so heres 1.5k more of this silly AU.

Mathias was about to do something very stupid. A good third of his thoughts for the last week had been about the pretty boy in his classroom.

Nikolas.

Chemistry.

Terrible person.

Nikolas.

Teaching.

Even worse person.

 Nikolas.

It was driving him mad.

The Norwegian had recovered from being sick within two more days and Mathias had stayed only that first day, needing to get out of his head. He knew it was wrong. He knew that having these sort of feelings for a student was completely inappropriate.

And yet he still felt them.

He _liked_ his student.

The only redeeming notion was that Nikolas was a legal adult. Even if that was more of an excuse to make Mat feel a tiny bit better. But no matter how much Gilbert pressed and poked and insisted that Mathias wasn’t the worst person ever for feeling romantic things towards a student, he still felt sick to his stomach.

Worse now that he had decided what to do about it. He would tell Nikolas and hope that he didn’t get reported on the spot for harassment and who knows what else.

There was no knock when Nikolas walked into the room, he had no need to do so; Mathias always knew it was him. “Hey Nik!”

 He received only a nod in response, Nikolas had been even quieter since he recovered.

Mathias slowly got up from his chair and leaned against his large desk, trying not to seem aggressive. “So, Nik, I have something I need to talk to you about.”

Curious eyes looked up from what appeared to be writing homework. No words were spoken, the implication that he should continue rang through the classroom.

It took far too long for Mat to gather up the courage to speak. He was risking everything on the infinitely small chance that this wouldn’t burn him. “I like you Nik. And I know It’s wrong, and I know It’s bad, and I _know_ it was stupid of me to even say but I really needed you to know and if that sends you away forever I'll feel like the worst person ever but you have to know and I can't hide it anymore.”

“Mathias I-“

“I know. I _know_. I’m an idiot and you’re gonna tell me that and then you're not gonna ever look me in the eyes again right?”

Nikolas shook his head slowly, whether in disbelief or irritation Mat couldn’t tell. “Yes, you are an idiot.” He took a deep breath, making the teacher pause before throwing out more apologies. “But-I...like you too.”

“Really?”

“But it still won't work.”

Mat nodded, knowing this was true. “I know. It wouldn’t end well.”

Nikolas stood, taking a step around the small desk. “I’m sorry Mathias.” Nikolas wanted to be with Mat more than he could say.

“Don’t be. I understand.”

“You won’t try to convince me?” Nikolas seemed almost disappointed by this realization, no matter the rational thoughts behind avoiding such action.

Mat’s hair flopped around a little as he shook his head. “I want to. Believe me I really do. But I won’t, you don’t really want me to either.”

“What if I do?” Nik was making a mistake. It had to be a mistake or he wouldn’t feel guilty and excited at the same time.

Eyes widened at the notion. “You do?”

Nikolas hesitated. “Convince me.”

Mat stood from his chair slowly, trying to come up with something that might be meaningful enough. “We might not be together forever but how will we know until we try?”

No words came from the student’s lips but they did find themselves busy with another pair as he dragged Mat down to his level with an arm around his neck.

\\-~-/

“No one can find out about this.”

“No one we don’t tell anyways. Gil wouldn’t report me.”

Nikolas sighed softly, the thought of Gilbert exhausting him, running his fingers up and down the arm wrapped around his waist. “You really aren’t worried about being found out and fired for this?”

To be fair to Mathias, he had thought of the possibility many times. It was a big part of what had made him so reluctant to confess his feelings. If the school board ever found out what he had just agreed to or had already done, he would probably have to move out of the country to find a new job. “You wont get caught and neither will I.” He hoped.

Footsteps approaching the classroom seemed to echo louder than usual. Nikolas pulled himself out of his teacher’s lap and quickly made his way to his own desk, having only the time to sit down and look at his half done homework when the door opened. “I finished early, we can go home.”

Mathias smiled at the younger Bondevik, knowing he was probably the one he and Nikolas would need to be most careful around, he already suspected if the looks he got from the boy meant anything. “Hey Erik.”

Nikolas gathered his bags up calmly, not betraying the rapid beating of his heart at the fear of having almost been caught by his little brother.

“So I’ll see you two tomorrow?”

Erik shrugged, kind of hoping he wouldn’t. “Maybe.”

\\-~-/

A week passed of Gilbert bragging that he had been right, Nikolas and Mathias agreed to no public displays of affection during school hours and Nik continued to sit in his classroom every day after school. He would sit in his usual desk, do his homework while Mathias graded papers then somehow would find himself on the teacher’s desk, distracting him with menial conversation about their days and kisses that lasted until his brother arrived.

Today however, when Nikolas entered Mat’s classroom he was followed by another student. One of the kids in his beginning course. Bastion. He was a nice kid, didn’t bring too much attention to himself and did decently enough in his class.

“Hey Mr. Kohler, it’s cool if Nikolas tutors me in here right?”

Mathias nodded. “Sure Bastian. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

The boy nodded and sat down next to Nikolas (already in his usual spot), then proceeded to scoot his chair closer, leaving only a couple of inches between them. “What exactly did you want to go over?”

Bastian smiled, pulling out his textbook and a tattered notebook. “The stuff we need for the upcoming test. It doesn't make any sense to me, but I know you're smart enough to understand it.”

Nikolas flipped to a page in the text book and pointed to an equation. “Do you understand the use for this?”

With a shake of his head Bastian leaned in close, under the guise of trying to read the page better. “Not really. Could you explain it?”

He could and did. Mathias was impressed with how patient Nik was with the other student but it probably had something to do with him tutoring his little brother at least once a week.

Bastian seemed to understand more and they went over a few problems before he knocked his pencil onto the ground. A hand was placed on Nikolas’s thigh to brace him as Bastian reached down to the floor to grab the wayward utensil. As soon as he righted himself, Nikolas brushed the hand off.

He was less put off than Mathias, silently fuming at his desk, cared for. They corrected some of his problems then that same damn hand was on Nik’s wrist, pulling it over to Bastian’s side.

“What are you doing?”

Bastian had far too easy of a smile. According to Mathias that is. “Checking the time.”

Nikolas wore a thin blue banded watch with a silver face. It was nice but there were three other clocks around the room not including the phones each of them carried in their pockets. “There's other clocks in the room.”

“Sorry about that.”

Mat could tell that his boyfriend was slowly getting more annoyed by the other’s advances. “Thanks for tutoring me Nikolas.” All he got in response was a nod. “Can I ask you for your help again?”

Nikolas raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe.”

Bastian turned to his teacher with that grin of his. “Bye Mr. K. Thanks for letting us use the room.” He started to walk out and noticed that he wasn’t being followed. “Are you coming Nikolas?”

“No. I have to wait for my brother a little longer.”

“I could wait with you-“

“No,” Nikolas interjected as quickly as he could. He wasn’t going to spend more time with this kid than necessary. “It’s fine. He shouldn't be too long.”

Bastian seemed to take this easily enough and left. Not a full minute passed before arms had surrounded Nikolas and he was leaning back into an absurdly broad chest for a chemistry teacher. A chin rested on his shoulder. Nikolas glanced to the side to see Mathias glaring at the door. “Stop it Mathias. The door wasn't hitting on me too.”

“It let that _child_ in here. I’m allowed to be mad at its traitorous ways.”

Nikolas huffed a laugh at his words, leaning into him more. “Idiot.”

Mathias gently nudged the side of Nik’s head with his own. “You free on Saturday?” He was given a sidelong glance that said Nikolas needed more information before agreeing to anything. “I wanna take you on our first real date.”

Nikolas looked away, seeming to ponder the idea. “When and where?”

Mat grinned wide, smooching his boyfriend’s cheek. “I'll pick you up around two thirty?”

“Two thirty works, but I'll meet you somewhere else. That is unless you want to talk things over with Erik.”

“How about one block down from your house?”

“Fine.”

It wasn’t obvious to anyone who looked at the younger but Nikolas was excited. He usually was when it came to his boyfriend and his silly plans.


End file.
